Kamen rider Lazer - no finish line
by Kamen Rider Dimension
Summary: granted a game over, Kujou Kiriya finds himself in a completely different world from what he was used to. What lies will he uncover? What fights will he be involved in? There's no need to rush when there's no finish line...
1. lap 1 - intro level

**Hello readers. all 4 of you if I'm lucky. welcome to the first Kamen rider/Re:zero crossover! Consider this a tribute to Kujou Kiriya, may his race never end. Anyway, Let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Kiriya: Medieval RPG? Wielder of warriors? Elwyn of Aneron, summon your heroes!_

 _Elwyn: Pay your fee and get a +1 up! Kiriya, kamen rider Lazer!_

 _Kiriya: Hey, you ever heard of a man called Brave?_

 _Elwyn: Not really, but he sounds like a fearsome warrior, right?_

 _K + E: Second gear! Fight for your right!_

* * *

 _ **GAME OVER!**_

It was one last memento of what he had done, what he had discovered and yet failed to reveal. He could be happy at least that as the world turned white around him, he had managed to get that final message out that would hopefully get the secret out into the open. All this time, holding secrets and giving away lies, and yet when he finally had something important to say, they heard him out without hesitation, though that was probably likely that the big reveal before that had swayed their minds.

'Man, and here I thought life would get more exciting after that.' The man mused, licking the blood off of his lips and savouring the metallic flavour. 'I guess all races need to have a finish line though, otherwise it's just a bunch of men going round in circles.'

He, unlike many others, was not one who would simply follow the leader until he became it himself. Instead, his time as a medical coroner meant he was trying to find things out, explain the unexplainable and simply solve the mystery, even if it required a little bit of mischief and… not entirely legal movements.

'Like bribing a CEO to grant me access to the latest technology that was meant to help fight against the virus only to find he gave me the one tool that was near useless without someone else behind the wheel.' He thought with a chuckle, blissful reminiscence helping him ignore the constant searing pain that surged through his body. Perhaps in the next life, he would take a quieter job, one that would place him in an office. He could even be an author. Maybe somehow remember what he had done in his life and transcribe into a story.

"Masked Armour Racer, with help from the Dai Tensai …Yuuno." The dying, well he had to come to terms with the idea that he was already dead, man spoke aloud in a dry croak. 'Flows off the tongue as well as it can.'

There was darkness that soon covered his vision, like a hand of a mother preventing him from seeing the surprise party. What would he find once the darkness lifted? Peace? Bitterness? Would he be content with knowing that his previous world may possibly be destroyed by a virus even if he couldn't recall it? The longer he remained in the all engulfing blackness, the more he grew restless, hoping that there would be more, that he wasn't just stuck in limbo, that he had actually earned the right to-

And then Kujou Kiriya woke up.

* * *

It was black, but then it was white. It was silent, but then it was busy. It was raining, but then it was sunny.

It was death, but then it was life.

Kiriya had to place his hands over his body to ensure that he was still what he believed himself to be, but when he felt the familiar red leather of his jacket, saw the floral pattern of his Hawaiian t-shirt (Which many of his colleagues deemed weird, but he continued to wear regardless) and felt the cool metal of his round sunglasses, he let out a genuine smile. Perhaps he had made it to heaven or whatever the world had for the next stage. The coroner highly doubted that hell would have the constant background noise of people happily going about their daily lives or be filled with the fruity scent that came with open air markets, so the answer was simple, right?

"So why on earth are there all these hybrids?" Kiriya wondered, placing the glasses on to prevent the glare of the early morning sun from irritating his newly opened eyes. Around him were a wide variety of humanoids, conversing with humans like the whole scenario was perfectly normal. At the stall nearby, a crocodile man was happily bargaining with a wolf that was keen to squeeze all he could for a few apples. A man decked in armour was happily chatting to a green haired girl as she regaled him with epic tales of her adventures through the playground. Keen to start exploring this new world he had been placed in, Kiriya turned to the nearest stall, only to find out something disheartening.

"I can't read a single thing here." He muttered under his breath, making sure to keep his gaze like he was simply perusing the wares. They were very clearly apples and from what he had heard eavesdropping on a few conversations, they spoke the same language, but it would be highly suspicious if he wasn't able to read any of the more basic scripts.

"Hey, can I do anything for you?" the shopkeeper asked politely, a jovial plump man with clothes befitting a successful merchant. "The Appas are in season and absolutely the sweetest on sale!"

"Oh no, simply taking a look, but my travels mean I have to carry light. I don't think I'll be taking any of the fruits." The biker returned equally as polite and cheerful. He had experience with lying to many people about many things, so to fool a stranger who did not know of him was a simple task.

"Oh? So where will you be going?" The man asked, leaning upon the wood of the display casually.

"Wherever the roads take me. I'll be seeing you." With a little wave, Kiriya was on his way, not having entirely lied to the man. After all, he had absolutely no idea where he was going accept the straight road forward. The shopkeeper waved, turning to the next passer-by in the hopes that they would choose to buy something as Kiriya gave a smirk as he lifted his hand to take a bite of an 'appa' as he had called it.

"Well he was right. It's definitely sweet."

* * *

His feet had managed to take him into a quieter bit of the city he was in, all the creature drawn carriages and medieval styled clothes furthering the idea that he had been transported into a world of the old age.

"Seems like some place Hiiro would like." The man remarked, looking no more than a strangely dressed man commenting on various tourist attractions. While his admittedly unique clothes had drawn a couple of odd glances, the way he had held himself so far meant that there were none who though him other than a traveller. In fact, he had managed to coax the location of a inn nearby, curtesy of some damsel he had wooed in the street.

"So do we get money or…" fumbling through his pockets, he was about to reach for his rear pocket, where he typically hid his wallet, before his hands grasped onto an item he thought he had left behind when he died. Almost nervously pulling the bulky thing out, he held the neon green mass in front of his face in disbelief, flashes of the few times he had fought with it, questioned it. Died with it. Ducking into a shadow coated alleyway, he gently placed it towards his waist, nearly crying with joy when he heard the attaching sound and a black belt formed around him to hold it in place. Another excited hand dove into his jacket, pulling out the other items that worked alongside it.

"Bakusou bike! Giri Giri Chambara!" He whispered in amazement, the two cartridges fitting into his hand with ease.

The belt was rather bulky, having two slots that conveniently would fit the two cartridges in just fine on the left and a hot pink handle connected to a cover in a similar colour that had 'GD' on the front hiding a screen. He grasped the handle firmly, pulling to the left to open it, just to make sure it was exactly as he was used to. Kiriya was met with a black piece of glass, the other side of the pink screen being done in bright colours to proudly display 'Gamer Driver' boldly.

The two cartridges, Gashats, were made by the Genm game company, designed to grant the user the ability to become a kamen rider and fight the bugster virus. Bakusou bike was done in yellow and moulded to fit the hand, a clear section upon the top with a pattern inscribed upon it. Upon the front was a man on a dirt track riding a motor bike, the name displayed on top. Bakusou bike was a game where you had to come first, no matter the cost and through any means necessary.

Giri Giri Chambara meanwhile was done in pure black, the top clear section having a different pattern inscribed onto it. A samurai, decked out in full armour that barely looked like you could wiggle a finger when in it, took a battle pose on the front, Giri Giri Chambara written in a fancy oriental font on top. The game was completely different to Bakusou bike, giving players the satisfaction of defeating hundreds of enemy soldiers in a single blow. They both were designed to be easy, yet become much better when you truly mastered the controls and Kiriya felt as if they explained him perfectly: honourable, but still willing to get what he wants no matter what.

A breeze blew past the man, causing him to turn his eyes to the sky where a blond figure was quickly growing distant, apparently bounding across the rooftops in single strides.

"Hey, that didn't make you decide to be any less hostile to me by any chance, did it?"

"Actually, it rained on our parade and now we're feeling even worse."

"Of course you are…"

Kiriya turned his head towards the voices further down the alley, where a trio of thugs were threatening a boy, no more than a teen, who by the looks of things, had been shopping and was caught at a bad time. Walking closer, he stopped when they threw the boy to the ground and began brutally beating them, the blue haired leader with pink highlights almost looking as if he was getting off on the damn act.

"Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Kiriya yelled to the thugs, pausing in front of the little beatdown. One was short with an orange jacket and brown bowl cut, another was tall and large, a white cap and green jacket that barely seemed to fit and the leader seemed fairly average, had it not been for the knives in his hands.

We're just teaching this punk his place." The blue haired man retaliated. "If you don't want the same thing happening to you, then scram!" Kiriya gave a small shake of his head, holding the Bakusou bike gashat in front of him.

"I doubt you would be able to." He commented, placing a thumb upon the black button that was sat upon the back, the clear part of the cartridge lighting up in yellow.

 _ **BAKUSOU BIKE!**_

"Eh!? What the!?" A yellow wave of pixels crawled along the ground and up the sides of the buildings, leaving blocks in place of flat ground for a brief moment. A hologram burst into life behind him, showing the start screen for Bakusou bike as trophies flew out, positioning themselves around the area. Kiriya span, ending so that the gashat hovered above the driver while a hand covered his face.

"Henshin." He calmly stated, flipping the cartridge upside down and placing it into the driver, it clicked in place with a bright burst of light, a single slit down the front to allow the light to escape.

 ** _GASHAT!_**

 _ **LET'S GAME! METCCHA GAME! MUUCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?**_

Upon a yellow circle, various portraits flew around the man as if on a track, several holding faces of people he would never see again, as well as one he was happy never to see again. Lashing out with his foot, he kicked a single one, causing it to flip out of the line as the others disappeared. Golden energy coursed around his body as he last remaining portrait had the word 'SELECT!' glowing in red, gold and black in front of it, the image falling back as the transformation finalised.

 _ **I'M A KAMEN RIDER…**_

"Now do you think you want to fight me?" Kiriya asked, holding up his weapon. There was a moment of silence before all three attackers broke out in guffaws, laughing at the ridiculous look of the rider. Fat chunky white armour covered the majority of the body, while black plated gloves protected his hands. It was merely the fact that the rest of the design was so preposterous, for the body was cylindrical and there was no point where the head detached from the rest of his body. Bright blue painted eyes stared in silver rimmed black goggles, which were set in a yellow helmet that had handlebars to act as ears and a large, angular chin. Raising his right hand, the transformed Kiriya merely pulled a trigger, causing the held wheel to release a yellow blast that splashed against the wall, scorching the bricks and startling the trio out of their laughter. He slammed the other hand onto the ground, the barrel-less wheel instead making a large splintering crater in the ground.

"I don't think this is a laughing matter. You better get you backsides in gear and speed out of here." The coroner warned, a smile hidden behind the metal of his mask. He always had a tendency to make racing based puns once he had first gotten the gamer driver and gashat through blackmail that day.

"W-we… Book it guys!" The three thugs left at high speed, leaving only Kiriya and their victim left bruised upon the ground. Lending a hand to the boy, he got a good look at him, fairly surprised. He had black jeans, trainers, white shirt, and normal hair: he almost seemed not of the world.

"I saw your clothes before you did your transformation." The boy claimed. "Are you… _not of this world?_ "

"If you mean earth, yes. If you mean Japan, then yes." Kiriya responded, pulling out the yellow gashat from the driver and returning to his original form.

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

"Then, how did you get here? If you know then perhaps I can get home! Was it some cute girl summoning heroes to fight for her!?" The boy continued, getting far too close for the coroner's comfort before he grabbed the boy by his orange and black jacket, pushing him back.

"Hey mind your own space kid. This is heaven for me. I had to die to get here; says a lot about your fate, eh?" Kiriya stated ominously, mentally laughing at the fear he had installed with the truth that wasn't quite so true. Perhaps there was another way to enter this second world, but if death was the only way to come here, then…

That's enough from you."

* * *

Both averted their eyes to look upon the new arrival, basking in the sunlight of the open air. The girl stood there almost looked ethereal, the light causing her snow white hair to shine. Her fancy dress was done in white highlighted in indigo as well, two pieces coming down the sides in purple with a crest done in gold. Upon the frilled collar, a green pendant sat while a white cloth held her hair in a bun. Violet eyes looked questioningly at the pair, taking in their strange appearances with suspicion.

"Might I ask who you are?" Kiriya probed, leaning against the wall with crossed arms.

"I wish not to speak to the likes of you, so please return what you have stolen now." The female teen replied succinctly, her facial expression never moving from its neutral look. The boy he had saved quietly shifted his gaze back and forth, unsure of what to do. He knew that the man he had chanced upon was strong and able to transform, but that didn't stop him from fearing this new girl!

"Well I'm sorry to say miss that I haven't stolen anything, unless… what's your name?"

"Um, Natsuki. Subaru Natsuki." The teen quickly replied, until he thought through the sentence and gulped.

"Yeah, unless Subaru here stole it." Kiriya finished with a smile, stepping away from the boy. The white haired woman's piercing gaze flitted between the two, from the nervous near-child to the confident man before she gave a sigh.

"I would appreciate it if you returned it, for it is important to me. I would even allow you the other items you have taken, but not that one." She returned, looking directly at Subaru.

'She thinks I took it already!?' Subaru mentally screamed, before he held up his hands in surrender.

"But I didn't take it." He protested. "Though there was that girl who went by just.."

"He's not lying you know." Kiriya added from the side-lines. "I'm pretty good at telling liars from the truth tellers."

"Ah, I see. I must thank you, but apologise for my swift exit. The girl began to run down the alleyway, passing the pair until she stopped upon the small flight of stairs at the end.

"However, I must ask regardless, are you alright?" The girl asked in a kind tone towards Subaru, who was completely unprepared for it, averting his eyes.

"Ah, I see. You avert your eyes due to your guilty conscious!" The girl suddenly declared, startling Kiriya and outright frightening Subaru as ice began to form in her hand. "Looks like your friend here won't be saving you this time."

"Are you sure? I think it was just a natural male reaction." Spoke a deeper feminine voice, a small cat floating from behind the white girl. "I didn't sense any malice at all."

"Wow, this heaven seems to be getting more and more interesting!" Kiriya exclaimed, pulling off his glasses and hanging them off the front of his floral shirt. "I didn't think it would be this fun so soon!"

"Puck, be silent." The girl ordered the cat, turning a focused stare on the boy. "You know who stole my insignia from me, don't you?"

"I'm sorry, bu-"

"We know the look of the person though." The coroner quickly interrupted. "How about you let us help you?"

* * *

 **And that's it for now! Tell me what you think; I'm always willing to hear suggestions and feedback. I feel like there should be more of these, but hey ho.**


	2. lap 2 - search quest

**Looks like people think this okay, hey? That's nice to know! I guess the power of Bakusou Bike is good enough to bring people back! Now, let's learn some more about this heaven we find ourselves. Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Kiriya: Gashat! Fire emblem warriors! summon the dragon!_

 _Elwyn: Walking the pathway of heaven! Oh wait, that's the wrong one..._

 _Kiriya: Actually, I'm the second rider fighting after death._

 _Elwyn: what's with reincarnation now? It feels like it's following me._

 _K +E: Second gear! Fight for your right!_

* * *

"So, you say that we know the person who ran off, but do you really think we can find her?" Subaru asked cautiously as they roamed the streets with the mysterious white haired girl that they had so pleasantly been faced with. She had been somewhat resistive of their offer, stating that she had no need for such help, but under Subaru's insistence and Kiriya's suave conversation, she had relented.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to give it a try." Kiriya replied, whistling as his eyes scanned the street. "I'm – well I was –a medical coroner back home, so I'm pretty good at investigating stuff that people usually miss." And it was true, in a way. Despite the fact that he had blatantly transformed in front of the teen, he wasn't exactly willing to spill his life story to everyone he met; it had taken a while to even trust Emu so much as to hold back on the lying.

"I hope you remember that I can't do anything to thank you and certainly not the both of you." The woman reminded the pair, walking slightly ahead while cautiously gazing into every darkened corner and roof top.

'Note to self: white hair woman is somewhat stressed while finding this insignia. A close treasure? Or simply the act of having it stolen? An item she had to care for? maybe a relic of her family...' Kiriya made sure to keep note of all that unfolded before him, for if this were to be his heaven, then he was certain that he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon, unlike… before…

The trio ended up wandering throughout the streets, asking any passing bystander and their children whether they had seen any young girl of the same description as the one that had so agilely darted away, yet all was returned by negatives or rude responses. Using his charm, Kiriya had tried to get some details from what had appeared to be the local gossipers, a group of relatively young women, hybrid and pure human alike, yet other than a few numbers he was unlikely to call, they had received nought.

"I still can't believe that you tried to enter that place." Kiriya commented, causing Subaru to cringe slightly. Being unable to read the signs, he had tried to enter an abandoned looking building, believing it to be an appropriate place for a thief to hide. It was only through the intervention of both Kiriya and the white dressed woman that people passed by with only some odd glances by locals.

"Oh cone on, you couldn't read those signs either, admit it!" the boy hissed angrily, though near face planted when the rider had turned to display the, admittedly poorly drawn, image to some shop owners. Unfortunately, there had been no major sightings of thieves, generic clothing unlike what they had seen at most.

"So you think it's better to just run up to some random kid in the off chance that it was the one we were looking for?" Kiriya returned with a scoff. "She wasn't even the right age!"

"Oh come on, it was close!" the boy moaned, no reaction coming from the one walking in front. Perhaps she had been too embarrassed to be walking with the boy after what had just happened during their search for the reclusive insignia holder. The group's trek had brought them to a higher section of town, lending them an awe inspiring view of the sprawling greenery dotted throughout the giant town. Kiriya leant back on the bars, the girl looking over them beside him while Subaru decided to rest and sit upon the top of the great staircase they had climbed.

"I know I talked big before, but this really is a huge place. How are we meant to find one girl in it?" the boy lamented, looking out at the mass of buildings. The journey had certainly been a climb, but Subaru had still remained averagely fit and being a rider meant that Kiriya was in good shape, yet the slim build of the girl didn't really give the impression of one who could climb so many stairs without a sign of tiring.

"Well it is the capital of Lugunica after all." She stated, Kiriya managing to hide his lack of knowledge about the wold in comparison to how Subaru openly showed his loss. "So you didn't even know that much… did you, um…"

"Kujou. Kiriya Kujou miss." The coroner replied with an over-the-top bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you; much better than it was meeting Subaru over here." At the sound of her light giggles, the boy in mention fell into a state of depression.

'How is he already so much more liked than me…?"

"Because you would probably do something stupid at this point like scream about how you're broke and clueless about where you are!" Kiriya yelled at the downed boy, replacing his sadness with shock.

'He can read minds!?'

"Maybe you shouldn't say it aloud next time!"

"Well my name's Puck!" The small kitten replied, jumping off of the girl's shoulder to fly around a bit before reaching Kiriya's hand and shaking it, much to the girl's surprise. It only increased further when Subaru took the cat off of him, shaking the tiny paw.

"It's rare that you find someone who can so casually touch spirits, much less that two of them together." She commented, looking at the small cat with fondness. "Where are you from?"

"I'm not from around here you see." Kiriya stated, reaching down to the sunglasses at his collar. "If I've actually been sent here for a reason, then it's because this is my heaven. I've somehow died and come back to life."

'If she actually believes that then-'

"And what about you?" Kiriya whipped off his sunglasses at the unspoken dismissal. Was that sort of thing normal around here!?

"Oh, well I'm from a small island nation to the east of here, following the usual pattern." Subaru explained confidently, though the bravado fell a little at the white haired woman's blank stare. "Um, is there an issue here?"

"Lugunica is the most eastward continent on the map; it's highly unlikely that any island could be any further than here." She claimed in confusion. "so you have no idea where you are, you're out of money, you can't read and the only one who could help you is Kiriya, a dead man? You might be in an even more precarious position than I am…"

"Dude, why does she not care that you made that up on the spot?" Subaru whispered while the girl pondered, yet looking at the man saw him gazing out longingly into the distance, reminiscence in his eyes.

"They were good men, if a little argumentative. That's not to say that I wasn't of course." Kiriya remarked completely out of the blue. "I discovered something about one of them that they weren't aware of and I called them all together to discuss it, but I was already dying on the ground when they reached me. Before that time, it was a somewhat clear day, yet as I breathed my last breath, it was raining heavily. Do you think that the sky was crying for me? That it would miss just one of the many that populate Japan, let alone the earth?" regardless of the lack of answer and the sad tone in which he spoke, the rider turned to Subaru with a smile and a thumbs up.

"I've died and this is my heaven. I don't know about you, but I've come to terms with that."

* * *

"You know, when I look at you this way, you're somewhat well built." The cat mused, Puck hovering around Subaru's body like a museum inspector. Subaru was left lightly blushing at the close inspection, Kiriya seeing no reason why he should interrupt his daydream and remind him he was blushing towards a cat of all creatures.

"Well I do work out every day." Subaru lightly boasted, flexing his arm slightly. "After all, when a Hikikomori has to guard his house and stay healthy, it's a given that he'll be fit."

"Um, I don't know what a Hikikomori is, but that means that you're from a respectable family, yes?" The girl incorrectly assumed, turning to Kiriya. "And you?"

"Actually, the Kujou line is renowned as geniuses and hard workers, being one of the unfortunate few in the top echelons." The bike gamer bluffed. "Other than the Hojou, Hanaya and Kagami families, there are none of our calibur."

"Ah, I see." Taking both men's hands into her own, the girl examined around them. "And you both have rather pretty fingers, so you mustn't work like peasants at all and those muscles aren't those gained through hard labour either."

"Why thank you, miss?" Kiriya began, hoping to at least get a name. After all, one couldn't just call someone white dress girl for long before it started sounding rude.

"Oh, my name? It's… My name is Satella." The now maned Satella stated with a small smile. "I have no family name, so please refer to me as Satella from now on."

"Then it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Satella. I'm sure we'll find your insignia in no time at all." The coroner returned with a matching smile.

"Uh, yeah! Subaru Natsuki, at your service! I hope we can be friends." The boy continued enthusiastically, the cat floating at his side still, a shocked expression etched into the face of the spirit. "Satella… it's a very nice name." She was taken aback by the sudden sincerity, Puck gently hovering over to her.

"You know, you have very terrible taste." The cat whispered. "If you're going to go with one, then at least take the man." Once more, the boy was left to face palm at his terrible treatment while Puck disappeared into where ever the cat stayed with Satella, leaving Kiriya to set the pace with a clap.

"Alright then, we need to get into second gear if we're ever going to find this thief! It's time we go asking around again!"

* * *

Diving back into the depths of the public, the trio continued their search, the only thing they could find being further disappointment with little success. It was when they came across a still fairly dense part of one street when Satella's eye was caught on a single tiny figure, nervously swaying to and fro.

"Hey, do you think that child looks lost?" she asked, drawing both male's attentions to the kid. She was one of the many humans with strange hair colouring, being of a mint green, while her clothes were of the normal kind for a child her age. The hoody dress was pink, highlighted with pure white around the sleeve ends and the hem of the hoodie, two white pockets at the lower half and a pair of boots to finish. Her green eyes darted worriedly from person to person, occasionally making to move before pausing herself in disappointment. Surprisingly, none even gave her a passing glance, too busy with their perfectly happy lives to give up even a second of time to spare a look to the sides. Kiriya had already begun to move, leaving Subaru with Satella behind him.

"but what about our questioning?" Subaru protested, but Satella walked forward as ell to follow.

"Finding my insignia is important, but if she's lost, then we should help out as well." The girl reasoned while the coroner turned to give a dismissive wave.

"I had a friend who told me that we should always help our patients in a physical and mental way. I guess lost children need both." He reasoned, reaching the girl in no time at all.

"Hey there." He greeted, falling to his knees to look the now crying child directly in the eyes. "Can I help you with anything today?"

"I know we aren't the ones you were looking for, but what's the matter? Aren't your parents here with you?" Satella added gently, yet her words brought the young girl into an even greater outburst. Reaching around his pockets, Kiriya scrambled for anything he could use until his hands fell upon a rectangular shape. Pulling it out of the red leather, Kiriya looked upon the Genm pad in suspicion before flitting it to his jacket, back to the pad and then his jacket. Switching on the device to Satella's confusion showed that it had Do-re-mi-fa beat loaded, a good enough title for the current situation.

"Hey look here, do you know who this is?" The coroner asked, the young girl looking deeply towards the digital pink haired girl before shaking her head, softly sniffling. "Well, this is Poppy Pipopapo, a good friend of mine. She really likes music – do you?" the tears briefly stopped, the child giving a slightly faster nod in return. "That's good! Do you want to say hello to her?"

"H-hello…" with his finger already resting on the green button, neither child nor adult noticed as he pressed the A button.

" _ **Hey there, I'm Poppy Pipopapo! I would love it if we made some really cool music together! Do you know how to play?"**_

 _ **yes**_

 _ **No**_

changing down to no, Kiriya handed the pad to the girl, leaving her slightly lost until a bright green A button appeared on the screen, a thin circle surrounding it.

" _ **When the pink circle surrounds the button, hit it in time with the music, like this! Make sure you hit the right button, or you'll lose your streak –Pipopa–no!**_

"Uh, Okay!" leaving the child to slowly learn the mechanics, Satella turned to Kiriya, eyes widened in amazement.

"What on earth is that?" she gasped in wonder, in sync to the much happier child tapping away at the easy mode of EXCITE. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"Well, it's a little toy called the Genm pad. It was developed by the Kujou family as the best form of entertainment!" the rider boasted. If this was his heaven, why not take the credit for things he didn't do and make him and his friends seem like nobles? "There are many more games to play as well, but that seemed like the best for one such as this little child here."

" _ **You're doing great, keep it up!"**_

"Okay!"

"Aw, if it was cheering up a child, then I could've done my yen coin disappearance trick!" Subaru realised, kicking the ground in disappointment. "It would've been rare too…"

"Don't believe him Satella. Where he's from, the ten yen coin isn't rare at all." Kiriya quickly stated, making Subaru sink to the floor.

"Why can't I have my special time!?" he cried.

"Well because apparently since this is heaven, I can conjure up any old thing." Kiriya rebuked immediately, before turning to the soon to be rhythm game obsessed child. "But what shall we do with this young one? After all, we have no clue if her parents would be nearby or not."

"Well I guess we're going to have to take a detour from our investigation." Satella firmly replied, taking the girl in one hand so that she could continue to play her game to poppy's cheers. "Come Subaru."

"Right, Right, on my way…"

* * *

"So you got separated from your mum then, did you?" Subaru parroted, rubbing the girl's green hair. "Well don't worry a bit; we'll find her in the speed of a click."

'I guess when they walk like that, it looks like a married couple with their child.' Kiriya mentally mused. 'Though how green would come from brown and white I don't know.' Satella looked back on instinct, seeing Kiriya looking through a gap made by his hands.

'I suppose I should leave him to his own musings.' The girl finally decided, continuing on. 'His hands did look like a heart when they were like that though…

" _ **Hey, don't get down…"**_

"Aw, but I didn't win…"

" _ **You can't give up now! Let's go again, okay?"**_

"Yeah!" too engrossed in her beats, the young girl didn't notice the person down the road until a minute later, running off with a cry of "Mama!"

The woman happily knelt down, embracing her daughter with the tightest of hugs as tears fell down her eyes. Having carelessly dropped the Genm pad as she ran to her mother, Kiriya picked the console up as Subaru and Satella reached the woman.

"Well, looks like she found her mother after all." Subaru commented (obviously) with a smile, mirrored by the white haired girl beside him.

"Yeah. I'm very glad." She replied, but Kiriya wasn't happy enough with just that. After all, Emu had gone the full mile and it just didn't seem complete unless he ended the race. Strolling up to the mother-daughter pair, he held up the paused game, the screen at the child's eye level.

"I guess this is game clear now, hey?" he said, the girl happily nodding.

"Thank you mister!" she cheerfully thanked, embracing the coroner in a hug that knocked him to the floor. As a medical examiner, there was rarely any hugging involved, so the act did catch him off guard to the mother's light laughter.

"Right, of course, but you still need to say goodbye to Poppy don't you?" starting the game shut down Process, Poppy appeared in a bubble, looking saddened.

'My god, this game is great for this scenario.'

" _ **Do you really want to leave?"**_

 _ **yes**_

 _ **No**_

The avatar asked depressed, causing the girl to go into sadness once more as well.

"No… but I'm back with my mama now…" she responded, turning to the rider when his meaty hand landed on her shoulder.

"But don't worry. I'm sure one day you'll see Poppy again, if your mama allows it." Kiriya reassured, a quick look up to the smiling mother making the happiness return.

"Yay! Okay then, bye Poppy! I wanna play again some time!"

" _ **Well I'll see you again sometime, okay? Have fun!"**_ Disappearing in a swirl of pink pixels, the avatar left, Kiriya pulling the screen away before it could show the generic menu screen. Waving the child and parent goodbye, Kiriya casually stood next to Satella and Subaru, whistling.

"Okay troopers, where to next?"

* * *

 **Time for a pit stop! That seems alright, let's make that the chapter end phrase. So I was thinking about whether I wanted to do anything to change the interaction and maybe have Subaru seem a bit better in the early points, but then I remembered tht first scene and I was like 'okay, that could work!' I like the idea of Kiriya channeling Emu to show he was becoming more open.**


	3. lap 3 - investigation mission

**Hey! Hopefully this won't be like a normal race with three laps, but F1 with like a hundred or something huge! I'm sorry for those who are sick of the first episode already, but don't worry, we'll get through this slowly, but surely. Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Kiriya: Elwyn, get ready to look the devil in the face!_

 _Elwyn: And you're going to deal with a special angel!_

 _Kiriya: Well, looks like the game's barely begun._

 _Elwyn: but that doesn't mean it's over just yet!_

 _K + E: Second gear! Fight for your right!_

* * *

The trio soon found themselves lazing upon a bridge, idly watching the soothing water beneath sparkle in the cheerful sunlight.

"Well from the looks of things, we took a pretty long way around." Subaru casually commented, draping himself over the stone supports. "But what benefits are you going to get out of all this Satella?"

"That's simple. Now we may continue our search with our minds at ease, right Kiriya?" the girl responded, pointedly looking at the coroner who was busy rampaging away on his gamepad.

"Oh, come on! That was totally a bull- Um, yes, of course." He replied with an awkward cough, eliciting a small chuckle from Subaru.

"Still, at least a child's back with her mother." The boy sighed, picking himself up to Satella's confusion.

"Does it matter to you so much? After all, you were rather hesitant to assist before Kiriya stood up." She asked, Subaru rubbing the back of his head with an unabashed mile.

"I could say that I wanted to make myself look better after not being able to show off my trick, but that would be a lie." The boy admitted, looking off into the distance that seemed to sprawl on forever into the horizon. "I can remember promising you that we would find your insignia, as my one good deed for the day! Kiriya can back me up on that!"

"But wouldn't that be unnecessary now that you've assisted with the girl? Even walking with her and comforting her could be classed as a good deed." Satella reasoned, pushing back her white hair. Subaru waved her off, puffing up his chest proudly.

"Well, it would never hurt to do more than a single good deed a day, could it?" he smoothly countered, though mentally, he was shivering at the cold comeback.

'That was so logical, I almost didn't have a reply to it!'

"let's look at it this way; Subaru here just got his deed for tomorrow out of the way, meaning today should be perfectly good for finding that insignia!" Kiriya interrupted, swinging an arm around his fellow male. "You could even make it a game objective, 'do 7 good deeds in only 3 days for a bonus!' or something."

"Please, do not try to excuse him for being the kind to waste his life away." Satella calmly responded, Subaru falling to his knees from the blunt insult to his character.

'I don't want to hear that from you of all people…' he lamented, though the girl's next line brought his hopes back to the euphoric levels they stood at before.

"…That doesn't necessarily make you a bad boy though."

"Why are you suddenly treating me like I'm way younger than you?" he deadpanned, a full bellied laugh coming from the rider as he placed his sunglasses on the tip of his nose, pushing them up with a single finger. "I don't think there's that much of a difference between us."

"Subaru, if there's one rule I've learnt in adulthood, however short it may have been, do not make any comments to a girl about their age." He whispered gently into the young Hikikomori's ear, almost as if honouring him with words from the lord himself.

"Well, to be truthful, I don't think making any guesses on my age will really help you." In a second, Satella's eyes darkened, strands of hair causing a shadow to fall upon her face from the glaring light.

"I'm half-elf."

That last statement was little more than a murmur, but with little more than the sounds of the fountain as it formed a beautiful display of flying water and children laughing as they went on their jolly way, it was easily heard. Shrugging of the arm of Kiriya, Subaru stepped forward, laying a soothing hand upon the white fabric upon her shoulder.

"That makes a lot of sense really." He stated, Satella sinking slightly further into depression. "No wonder I thought you were so cute! Elves are always meant to be beautiful and ethereal creatures, right Kiriya?"

"That's true. No denying your beauty, no matter how much you may try." The coroner agreed, leaning against the bridge with a happy smile upon his face. For a moment, Satella was left confused, almost in shock, before stood up from her seat on the side of the bridge, pointing to herself.

"But I'm a half elf." She protested.

"Yeah? I heard you."

"Is there an issue with that?"

In a sudden bolt of movement, she grabbed her head, crouching down as low as possible. Soon, a flying grey bullet headed straight towards Subaru from her hair, a single fist colliding with maximum force as it smashed into the loner's face.

Considering Puck's size, that meant it was little more than a tickle.

"Seeing as it was so squishy, I'll forgive you this one time Puck. Why did you hit me?" he asked with a maniacal smile, the dark aura emanating from him doing little to unsettle the cat spirit.

"I just had to do something about this unbearable tingle that I'm feeling!" Puck replied, trembling. "I didn't hit you out of anger tough, in fact, the very opposite!"

"Subaru… you're such a dunderhead! Kiriya, I had faith in you! Don't support him in things like that!" Satella whined cutely, shaking her head that was still in her hands.

"Dunderhead? Who still uses that in the modern day and age?" Subaru asked aloud, Kiriya hiding the urge to place his face firmly in his palm. "And why are you insulting me?"

"Have you not looked around yet Subaru? We're not exactly in Kansas anymore." At the boy's blank stare, he failed in his mission, massaging his visage deep into his hands.

"An American film. We're not in Tokyo or something, I don't know. Heaven's never really been known to be a modern place though." Kiriya sighed.

"Hmph, whatever!" Satella cried out, launching to her feet before briskly walking away. "More importantly, we have to get back to our search!

"Actually Satella, do you not believe that it would be best to sort out a plan of action before mindlessly walking around some more?" The man called out, Satella turning in curiosity.

"A plan of action?" she questioned with a tilt of her head.

"Why of course. I'm sure Subaru has a plan, don't you?" being put in the spotlight made him jump, before putting a hand to his chin.

"Well, we could always return to the scene of a crime…"

* * *

"…Which is why we now come to this fruit stand, where the crime occurred. After valiantly telling her to leave it all to me, I thought it would be best to start questioning alone… SO WHY DID YOU COME WITH ME!?" Subaru had bravely stomped off alone towards where Satella had directed him, though the other pair just trotted along behind, watching as he stumbled around with the set of directions.

"Oh? I thought I had an actual customer, but it's just the broke kid." The stall owner remarked, disgruntled. "I know you stole the damn thing and I still want compensation!"

"Wait, what?" the boy said, losing his dramatic pose.

"Yeah you heard me. It ain't hard to figure that after you went off, I lost one of my fruits!" he grunted, ready to push him away until Kiriya injected himself between the pair.

"Don't worry about this ruffian sir. My friend and I here are good enough to keep his hands out of the wrong pockets." The gamer reassured, the shopkeeper taking one last suspicious glance towards Subaru before backing off, said boy falling back into depression.

'I'm becoming the butt of a joke here, aren't I?'

"Actually, I have someone, maybe two, that could become a regular here with me right now!" the boy claimed, pushing Satella forward with enthusiasm.

"Um, you have some rather strange expectations of me, don't you Subaru?" the girl commented, awkwardly fiddling with her hands. "Actually, I don't have any money on me either."

"So, what do you want to say now that I've got two broke customers on my hands boy? Are you cashless too?" Kiriya frowned and held up a thick wad of notes, tapping them impatiently.

"You'll find that not all of us forget their wallets, unlike these two klutzes other here." He said, wrapping an arm around them both before gently eyeing them, conveying a very simple message.

'Go along with it or get our asses kicked out of here.'

"Oh, right. Then you should remind these two not to try and buy anything without anything to give and NOT to get their fingers too sticky, clear?" the keeper ordered, sweeping a hand through his forest hair.

"Crystal. Now, we wanted to ask you about this little girl…"

"Mister!"

Suddenly, a light youthful voice rang out among the street, the gentle patter of feet upon the worn cobbles being Kiriya's only warning until he was swept off of his feet once more, a green haired girl wrapped around his waist.

"Oh, hello there!" the coroner greeted, ruffling her hair with his hand. "Now, what on earth are you doing here? Going shopping with your mum again?"

The woman sauntered other too them, smiling at her child with love only known to those who've helped another grow throughout their life. That was another one of the many regrets Kiriya had; the Japanese were renowned, both stereotypically and truthfully, for putting a high emphasis on having a child in order to carry on the family name, but with his death, the lack of siblings meant that he had been responsible for the end of the Kujou line…

"I really must thank you for finding her and bringing her to me. If you hadn't have stopped, who knows how long I might have been walking around in confusion?" she thanked with a slight bow of her head.

"So what brings you around here?" Subaru asked happily. Seeing the girl in good hands was a reassuring thing, even if he was there when she was reunited with her mother. The woman smiled, gently tugging her daughter off of Kiriya.

"This is my husband's shop you see." The woman clarified with a kiss to the shopkeeper's cheek, bringing out a smile on his worn face. "We just decided to stop by with our spare time." The girl rushed over to her father, gripping him tightly as well.

"That's my girl. Oh, so you know these broke idiots then?" the man sighed, a teasing cough from behind followed by a tap of his notes making him laugh. "And their money bank."

"Why, these were the fine folk who helped me when she got lost and I couldn't find her. They managed to chance upon a lone child and decided to lead her back to their stupid mother." The woman cheerfully replied, hugging her daughter.

"Hey miss, here!" the child stated, holding out her opened hands to Satella, a small pink flower resting upon her skin.

"Please accept it. She wanted to thank you in her own special way." The woman declared, Satella hesitating for a second before acting. Softly, the white dressed girl lifted the plant out of her hands, inspecting it with a smile. A moment later had it secured upon her breast, standing out among the whites and purples that made up her usual attire.

"Well, I suppose if you helped my daughter, than I'm indebted to you then." The keeper conceded, swinging a muscled arm across his wares. You can both take anything you desire. Just keep it to a reasonable wish. Still want to stay in business and all that jazz."

"There, do you see now?" Satella asked haughtily, pointing a dainty finger into Subaru's chest. "That single act managed to come round and work in our favour!"

"Yeah, yeah, I suppose you're right." The boy said with a laugh, though Kiriya still had one last concern.

"Oi, seeing as they're getting a nice little freebie, I suppose I'm entitled to something too?"

"What on earth are you talking about? You got money; use it!"

"What!? I helped your daughter out too! Even showed her my gamepad!"

"Mister, Mister, can I see Poppy again?"

"Sure, here you go."

"You just want to mooch off of my generosity, don't you!? Maybe when you're dead!"

"I AM!"

* * *

With the fall of the sun, bringing forth golden light upon the dishevelled buildings, the trio cautiously manoeuvred around, well aware of the harsh judging glares surrounding them on all sides. Trembling lightly, Subaru glanced faltered, Kiriya fingering his gashat while Satella remained unaffected by the looks they got.

"Are you sure that this is the right place? Maybe he was secretly setting us up or something." Subaru remarked, hesitating slightly as a man strolled by, his clothes having seen far better days. None of the others around were faring any better, even having to squat under metal sheets between houses and in shadowed alleys when housing became too much or they were kicked out to save the costs going into their mouths. "The air, atmosphere and most likely, their attitudes are all awful.

"Despite being a stingy man, he didn't seem to be the kind that would wave off a victim of theft." Kiriya waved off, his finger near pressing the button on the yellow cartridge several times.

" _It most likely is that Felt girl you can sometimes see hopping about the place. You said a nimble little blond girl, right? She's a known face in the slums, but I couldn't tell you where exactly she lives. Those who don't need to rarely pay that dumping ground a second glance."_

"Perhaps someone may be willing to give up her whereabouts." Satella reasoned, before Puck appeared upon her shoulder and immediately dismissed the thought.

"I know those kinds of people and they wouldn't just give up one of their own so quickly." She countered, a chuckle coming from the coroner.

"Well if the games I know were right, then they just might do so for the right amount or a quick bite." He suggested as they passed a crude shelter, formed of a white sheet connected to four tree trunks stripped bare.

"Well whatever you guys want to do, it better be snappy." The cat said, yawning. "The clock's running out for me."

"The clock? You mean you're on a timer?" Subaru asked, poking the white sprit to her indignation.

"I may have a cute and cuddly appearance, but I'm still a spirit you know." Puck reminded floating over and poking the boy in the chin. "It takes a lot of mana just to appear in a physical form, so I go back to the crystal I was summoned from at night and rest up until the emergence of the sun. On average, my ideal timeframe is around nine 'til five."

"Nine 'til five? You sound less like a magical spirit and more like a salaryman or civil servant." Kiriya scoffed, tugging at the jacket thrown over his shoulders. "Even I did something a little different, twelve 'til ten. Apparently, nobody likes to have their lunch break with someone who handles dead bodies on a regular basis."

"We should be fine without Puck for our current objective. We should focus on moving forward." Satella interrupted, looking off into the distance as the cat yawned once more.

"Alright then… see ya around… don't do anything reckless and if you need me… summon me with the odo again." A shower f sparkles later and there was no sign of Puck, only a single gem in the centre of Satella's hand.

'This has been the first time I've been alone with a girl since grade school! But Kiriya's like the angry father… And he's died so can't be threatened with murder… What am I thinking!? He clearly can't be dead!'

"Subaru, don't get any ideas. Remember that I can use magic." Satella voiced, purple eyes bearing down deep into his soul.

'How did she know!?'

"And why do I get the feeling you're calling me old?" Kiriya called out indignantly. "I ain't no father yet!"

'Perfectly spot on!'

"The bigger issue right now is how we're meant to find this Felt person." Subaru sighed, diverting the conversation away from dangerous territory.

"Oh, that should be simple. I'll ask the lesser spirits." Satella decided, pausing upon a wooden log bridge.

"Lesser spirits?" Subaru parroted in confusion.

"Yes. They're beings that have not become full spirits yet. They grow gradually over time and as they gain self-awareness and strength, they become full spirits, like Puck for example." Satella explained, gently running a hand in the stream flowing beneath.

"Oh, just like a taddle fantasy. This should be interesting." Kiriya commented, lifting his legs over the edge of the logs and placing the sunglasses into a pocket. There was no need to keep the hanging off of his collar at evening really.

"Taddle fantasy?" Subaru mimicked, but remained quiet. Half of the stuff that man said didn't make sense.

Silence remained for a moment, only the beautiful sounds of wildlife penetrating it. Subaru saw a orb of light float past him, soon joined by several others as Satella gained a unnatural aura around her. The words she spoke were muted, though from the range of emotions that passed across her face, the talks with the lesser spirits were going well.

It left time for Kiriya to go over what he had learnt of the heaven he was in. His biggest concern was Satella.

'Or was it really? The hesitation, way she held herself and the sock shown on Puck's face when she revealed it either makes it a big issue to reveal that name or a surprise that she went with a false name. Does it mean anything? Is there a consequence for being a half elf? This girl in white is a big mystery, wrapped in more mystery!'

He was brought out o his thoughts by a distant sound, echoing in the waters that were alight with the glow of spirits. Looking in however, Kiriya was unable to draw his eyes away, focused entirely on the surprising image he had been granted. Running his hand through the liquid did nought to disturb it. It was Emu, his screams of agony ringing out in Kiriya's ears.

He had game disease and it was killing him.

* * *

 **Even heaven may be willing to show visions of hell if it is for the good of its denizens. Would that have an impact on the future though? Who knows... apart from me? ;) perhaps next time we'll see some actual combat in the depths of the dangerous slums!? Perhaps we may find a way to determine a link between worlds!?**

 **Huh, that's a game reference I didn't mean to make!**


	4. lap 4 - miniboss fight

**Guten Tag! This is a pre-emptive warning that I might be unable to upload weekly for various reasons but mostly because of GODDAMN SCHOOL! he, I didn't expect things to turn out like it did here, but here you go! Who could imagine something like this would happen!? Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Kiriya: Why am I switching all of the time? Here comes a new challenger MODEMS!_

 _MODEMS: Kiriya Kujou AKA Kamen rider Lazer. Registered. It's a pleasure to meet you._

 _Kiriya: So you're a robot huh? Fan of Gekitotsu robots?_

 _MODEMS: searching... result found. Video game inspired by non electronic game. Interesting._

 _K + M: Second gear! Start up complete!_

* * *

" _You do not belong here…you are an invader… do not mess with the flow…"_

Mere moments after that dreadful sight, of one of his few friends being forced into great suffering by the very disease they had fought so desperately against, Kiriya had been surrounded by a billowing fog, Subaru and Satella frozen in their motions. All sights were removed, leaving only the coroner alone with the hissing voice and the distant screams that would steadily grow closer and closer by the second.

"Oi, what do you mean? Can't a man live in peace anywhere!?" he roared out, searching around fruitlessly for a source of the haunting tone, only to return to seemingly the only meter he was allowed to see in every time he entered the darkness.

" _Why did you come here…? You do not belong… you share his fate… beware the consequences…"_

"Come on, at least tell me a hint! Do I need to pay a coin or something!?" Kiriya demanded, though he didn't try to run into the surrounding smoke as he so foolishly did before.

'Well, I've never been the best at smart decisions.' He lamented. After all, it was stupidity that resulted in initial death. When Genm so easily decided to offer up that gashat, the rider chose to take it and use it, despite who had provided it. After all, it was either take the cartridge for himself, or let Dan use it against him and seeing how Bakusou bike and Giri giri Chambara were still functional with minimal side effect, the coroner believed it better to use the weapon against the creator.

"Tch, I see that you still can't be bothered to act like a proper warrior." A snide voice sighed, Kiriya instantly turning around to find someone he had never expected to find.

"I mean, I was enjoying a nice vacation before you decided to show up... Graphite." Kiriya shot back, the green shirted bugster casually walking out of the darkness. The Gashacon bug visor sat comfortably in his gloved hand, the other busy sweeping through his hair before reaching for a simple plain black handle, taking it into his left.

"Please, do you not see what the future holds for you?" Graphite questioned, flipping the visor in his grasp jauntily, a haughty smirk stuck on his face. "There are many secrets in this world, just like you held away from your 'friends'. Do you think you could find the truth in this new stage?"

"I work pretty much like an investigator; at least have a little faith in me." Kiriya quipped, pulling out the yellow gashat with a flick. Placing the gamer driver upon his waist, he gave a happy smile – battle had been rather rare since he moved to his heaven.

"One thing that I am willing to admire about you Kujou – you do not try to resist the inevitable like your previous comrades." Graphite admitted, placing the bug visor onto the handle after pressing the red A button.

"Cultivate."

 _ **GaChOn!**_

 _ **LeT's GaMe! BaD gAmE! DeAd GaMe! WhAt'S YoUr NaMe!?**_

 _ **ThE bUgStEr!**_

 _ **BAKUSOU BIKE!**_

"Henshin!"

With a spin of his body, Kiriya flipped the gashat in his hand upside down, setting it into the driver with little struggle. As portraits span around him in a circle, the man lashed out with a kick, hitting the yellow faced image and sending the rest fading away while a yellow energy coated his body.

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUUCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?**_

 _ **I'M A KAMEN RIDER…**_

Protected by thick white armour, occasionally broken by black, Kiriya hefted the large tire in his hand, charging forward with a fierce gleam in the painted eyes of his yellow helmet as the discoloured flesh finally receded to show the green dragon like creature that made up Graphite's true visage.

"Pitiful. To think that you would willingly don the childish suit provided to you by your enemy!" The bugster taunting, grabbing at one of the handle bars that jutted out of the top of Kiriya's helmet with a clawed grasp, throwing him away as a two sided bone lance appeared in his hand. The coroner didn't remain idle though, returning fire with blasts from the second tire he held.

Easily rolling to the side, graphite gave a mighty swing of his lace, a roaring wave of energy heading directly towards Kiriya. It was only through the sturdiness of his suit and weapons that allowed him to tank the attack before sending several retaliation shots.

"Why do you not level up and even the battle field Kujou? Surely you aren't to remain in such a weak state!" Graphite interrogated, pausing in his attacks while placing a hand at the beak-like appendage upon his face. In response, Kiriya cracked his neck, or at least attempted to in spite of the fact that the face was attacked directly to the torso, giving a spin to flick open the driver's lever.

"If you want it, let's really start the race! Second gear!"

 _ **GACHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **BAKUSOU, DOUSOU, GEKISOU, BOUSOU! BAKUSOU BIKE!**_

"Kamen rider Lazer, ready to roll!"

Shedding the vast majority of his pure white armour, Lazer's engine roared as he charged forward, flames bursting out of his back pipes. Unlike any of the other riders' humanoid fighting capabilities, Kiriya instead took the form of a motorbike, one ridden by the main character, or mascot, of the Bakusou bike game.

"An interesting choice. Tell me, why is it that you do not take your human-like stance, but rather choose such an unsuitable form?" Graphite further questioned as he leapt out of the way of the direct charge, only to receive a face of flame as a response. While the bugster was still disorientated by the sudden attack, Lazer turned harshly, burning a trail into the floor before pulling a wheelie, the front wheel colliding heavily with Graphite's torso. Sent rolling away, the lever upon Kiriya's driver shut of its own accord while he tried to right himself.

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

"Don't take me lightly just because I don't have legs sometimes!" Kiriya chided, pulling out the second gashat in his arsenal, quickly pressing the button while spinning out of the way of graphite's furious lunge.

 _ **GIRIGIRI CHAMBARA!**_

 _ **GASHAT!**_

"Time to reach the third gear!" opening the level, the original basic image of a motorbike running along a simplistic road was implemented into what appeared to be a building lit by torches, a figure surrounding the bike in order to make it look like a body decked in resplendent armour.

 _ **GACHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **BAKUSOU, DOKUSOU, GEKISOU, BOUSOU! BAKUSOU BIKE!**_

 _ **AGACCHA!**_

 _ **GIRI! GIRI! GIRI! GIRI! CHAMBARA!**_

He quickly ran through the pair of screens that grew to life size before him, the returned white armour shattering to reveal his bike form, but before his wheels could attach, the front rotated so that the face was looking ahead, the two quartet of buttons on the side folding out slightly.

Out of the screen that exploded into life behind the rider, upon which a highly decorated samurai slashed the camera, a set of legs, arms and a helmet flew out, separating and folding out. With unnatural ease, they attached onto the chassis that Kiriya inhabited, giving the coroner actual limbs, though leaving him standing slightly awkwardly.

"Yosh, now that's more like it!" he declared, finally succeeding in cracking his neck, the yellow face now accentuated with gold and with extravagant horns to match to wonder of normal samurai helmets. A single portrait roated around him, Kiriya reaching out to grab the odd looking bow.

 _ **GASHACON SPARROW!**_

"That is more like what I was expecting of a rider! Prepare to receive the full brunt of my strength!" Graphite announced, his lance colliding with Kiriya's new toy with a shower of sparks. Retaliating with a few pulls of the trigger, the buster could only spin his weapon at incredible speeds in order to prevent the volley of energy arrows launched in his direction, but when he started to charge in with the sparrow split in half, forming a pair of sickles, the rider quickly took the advantage.

 _ **ZU PAN!**_

"Keep up!" happily taunted Kiriya, slicing through the randomly paired armour that acted as Graphite's skin, sparks flying away like a fire cracker. "We need to get this all over and done with quickly so I can get back to my friends!"

"But it is not as easy as you so claim!" Graphite countered, entering a deadlock with the man. "While you wile away the time so frivolously here, your friends face trials far greater than you were ever able to deal with." The information was blunt, the delivery vicious and uncaring.

"What do you mean? What are they dealing with!?" Lazer demanded, pushing harder upon the lance in anger.

"Can you not tell? Rarely is it that a game caps its levels at a simple ten. In fact, you haven't been privy to some of the greatest leaps in strength!" the dragon bugster declared, pushing Kiriya away and blasting him back into the fog with another wave of pure power.

"My, you could at least speak like a normal person." The human retorted, picking himself off of the ground and brushing off his black armour, though Graphite remained non-surplussed.

"Level ten, twenty, fifty, four, thirty; there have been many growths while you rot away at a measly three!" He announced, not caring as he took the arrows directly to his body. Feeling particularly vindictive, Kiriya made certain to send numerous shots into both of his knees, leaving him unable to move.

"Well I used to be a prick like you, but then I took an Emu to the heart." He calmly stated before inserting the Giri giri Chambara gashat into the slot.

 _ **ZU DON!**_

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **KIMEOUJA!**_

 _ **GIRIGIRI CRITICAL FINISH!**_

Slashing the skyline caused a immeasurable number of arrows to decorate the dark sky, a moment passing before they all turned and headed directly towards Graphite. Pinned as he was, there was no way for him to stop the inevitable doom, though not before he got in one final word of warning.

"Kujou! This is not the last time that you'll have to face the sins of your past, but when they appear, will you be strong enough to face them!?" the resulting explosion lit up the dark area, Kiriya's vision turning white while the hissing voice he first heard when he was brought to this cursed place echoed in his consciousness.

" _You do not belong here… do not mess with the flow…"_

* * *

Brought back into the realm of reality, Kiriya suddenly jolted up from his lying position, his head colliding directly with a concerned Satella's who hovered with concern above him.

"Where's Graphite!?" he immediately yelled out, his crazed glare scanning the entire orange horizon, but nought but nature and ruin met him.

"Um, are you alright? You kinda fainted when the lesser spirits appeared and then took a while to come back." Subaru questioned, placing a hand to the man's forehead. "Doesn't seem like you've got a fever."

"Don't worry, I'm a medical personnel; we're never meant to get ill." Kiriya dismissed with a heavy sigh of relief, bringing himself to his feet upon the log bridge. Sliding his jacket on as the twilight grew colder with each passing minute, he felt within to find the driver and gashats safely encapsulated within, as if nothing had even happened.

'What was that about? I didn't think I would see something like that happen?' the coroner wondered before putting on a brave face for his two companions. "Well don't let good ol' me keep you down! Let's get back to the search! Now, what on earth were we looking for?"

"Are you sure that you're okay? People don't usually faint and come out of it perfectly fine." Satella insisted, about to bring him back down before he shook out of her grasp.

"Trust me, I'm fine. I've had this sort of thing happen to me before and we deemed it inconsequential." Kiriya stated, a hand upon their shoulders. "We should really get back on task and find your insignia pronto!"

* * *

Soon, the falling of night brought a veil of darkness over the slums, making the already depressing décor appear even more frightening and dangerous. With each passing step, they only had the chirping of crickets to accompany them alongside their own conversation.

"It feels lonelier and lonelier the further on we walk." Satella admitted with a slight shiver. Without any form of jacket or coat like the males of the group, she was left exposed to the freezing air thanks to her choice of attire.

"Don't worry, if we can get this all done and over with quick enough, then we can go home and I'll make us all some hot chocolate or something!" Kiriya declared, though the girl dressed in white only gave him a strange look.

"Hot chocolate? I'm afraid that I haven't heard of such a thing. Is it nice?" she enquired, a smug smile appearing on the rider's face.

"Why of course! It's an absolutely amazing drink! I'm sure you'll love it!" he promised, though Subaru was focused on more important things.

"Do you really think that she really does live here?" the boy asked, his gaze focused upon looking ahead and trying not to slip.

"The lesser sprits did say that they saw a figure that looked like Felt pass through this direction..." Satella stated, though trailed off when their eyes fell on a strange unremarkable figure as it drew closer. In the minimal detail he could perceive in the night, the suspicious glance he spared towards the group almost pierced Subaru. It was understandable, seeing as people as finely dressed as they were usually ended up being those who laughed and mocked the lower class, sending them into the hell to begin with.

"Oi, bro! Do you know if a girl named Felt lives up this way!?" Subaru yelled to the man despite the clear aura he gave off that implied that he was not in the mood to talk. In a pleasant surprise however, he paused in his stroll.

"Felt?" he repeated. "There's nothing that way apart from old man Rom's house. Sorry if you were expecting anything more. I'm sure you could find Felt somewhere else. Did she steal something from you?"

"Yes. She took something very precious to us." Kiriya interrupted, pushing up his chest to appear a slight amount more threatening. "Perhaps you know anything that could help us in our search?"

"Well, all I can confidently tell you is be ready to negotiate. Felt's got one hell of a stubborn streak, but I'm sure you can crack her some way. Live strong." The man replied, returning to his slouched form as he walked away.

Soon they reached a well-kept house under the light of the full moon, a lantern Subaru had happily 'borrowed' from what appeared to be an abandoned building (though that didn't mean much considering they were walking through a path of poverty) kept in hand.

"I still can't believe that we have to pay money in order to receive something stolen from me." Satella cutely moaned, Subaru puffing up.

"Don't worry, leave the talking to me. We'll have your insignia back in no time at all!" the boy proudly promised, to which Satella gave a simple shrug.

"Okay then."

"You agreed to that way too easily, you know that? With the way that you've been acting so far, I thought you would be all like 'leave it to a useless boy like you!?That's way too ridiculous!' and I would be hurt, but still manage to gather the resolve to help you anyway."

"I wouldn't say something that mean! Of course, I would be lying if I said you hadn't been holding me back at least a small amount though…"

"Honestly, I think it would be best if you left all of this hassle to me." Kiriya suggested, ready to knock upon the old wooden door. "After all, who beats a liar other than another liar? Maybe you can stop your little lovers' quarrel for a moment at least, right? "

* * *

Screwing his courage to the sticking place, Kiriya took a deep breath as he rapped harshly upon the door, leaving the two younger people to blush as they looked to each other. When no response came, he gently eased the door open with a loud creak, the lantern's light revealing no hidden secrets apart from dusty books and an old suit of armour sat to the side.

"Well, coming out with a soft start." The man commented, wandering deeper into the building with silence as his only companion. Passing various random items ranging from weapons to vases and many thing in between, Kiriya only paused when his foot landed upon something strange and wet.

"So this place is leaking huh?" he remarked, though looking down upon the viscous red liquid certainly changed his train of thought. Following the gradually enlarging stream of blood, he was moderately surprised to find a dismembered arm, still spewing blood like a fountain. It took all of the special training he had as a coroner not to throw up at the disgusting sight, only moving the light onward. Needless to say, Kiriya made sure to be careful as to avoid the appendage crying tears of red, only to knock into something all to… human.

"Ack!" seeing the body slouched over as if tired, spewing blood from a gorily destroyed mouth, he resisted the bile that sought to escape his own mouth and threatened to make the corpse even more stomach churning. Left in the dark trying futilely not to stand in any more of the life liquid, the haughty giggling coming from an unseen direction made him lose the frightened visage, instead becoming the personality he had used before he had passed away.

Slapping the gamer driver onto his waist, there was only one thing left for Kiriya to say.

"Oi, wherever you are! If you want to kill me, then you're not the first in line!"

 _ **BAKUSOU BIKE!**_

"So you saw that hmm? I suppose I'll have to keep your mouth shut!"

* * *

 **Lap finish! Wow, so I managed to get a Shakespeare reference in there... That's kind of depressing... But I guess that's not where the fighting ends! What will Satella and Subaru do when they hear of the strange happenings within that house and how will Kiriya react to such a disturbing change to his heaven!? Stay tuned! In other news, are any of you on Kamen rider Amino? I'm there under the same name: Kamen rider Dimension. come on over and you may see me occasionally make a stupid joke or pun, maybe a revelation that you didn't think of.**


	5. lap 5 - save loading

**Well I guess this is the end of the story. gotta say, it was fun while it lasted. With kiriya dying very soon, I guess I can't do anything other than... start a different story! Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Kiriya: ..._

 _MODEMS: Awaiting auditory response..._

 _Kiriya: ..._

 _MODEMS: anomaly detected. continuing routine._

 _M: Start up complete!_

* * *

There was little time for reaction as a sudden strike knocked Kiriya to the side, the yellow gashat in hand falling away helplessly. Rolling into one of the shelves that lined the room, a sudden searing pain made itself noticed to the coroner.

"Well, that was a good starting shot!" he yelled aloud, reaching in the dark to try and find his gashat again; his lantern had been sent in some random direction and the game screen only lasted so long. Before he could find the game however, he was ruthlessly tore at by a dark claw hiding in the shadows, blood showering the area in front of him as he cried out in pain.

"Oi Kiriya! Where are you!?" a voice cried out, causing the man to quickly try to turn despite the immense pain that wracked his body. By now he was unable to support himself, weakly falling to the floor in a pool of his own life force. There was no chance for the gashat to save him now – the device could turn all of your body into bio energy, but any injuries that occurred before the transformation would remain.

"No… run! Now!" he responded with effort, the pain wracking his side immeasurable. The second lantern's light grew ever closer, a pair of footsteps echoing across the wood. Kiriya didn't want them to see him like this, bleeding out with no way to help them when they were so far away from appropriate medical assistance. How would Subaru, a boy barely out of his teens, deal with seeing a man die in front of him? Innocent Satella, if that even was her name for at this point he couldn't tell nor did he care, how would she react? Trauma? Tears? Would she cry for a man she had met that very day?

Soon they entered the same room as he was in and reaching out a hand, he tried to utter out one final warning, something that would be able to keep him safe. Perhaps the activation of Bakusou bike meant that they could accidently break one of the trophies that lined the room, blending in so perfectly with the other antiques, and chance upon a steel energy item that would protect them from a terrible fate. If he reached out far enough, could he himself reach a healing power up and become full strength once more to protect hi-

They were dead.

Not a single sound came from the pair as they fell in unison, permanently attached by a foul spear of blood stained wood. Where it had come from was anyone's guess, but Kiriya was too focused upon the blank stares that had once glowed with youth, the crimson soaked clothes that denoted the great difference in their class. The lantern this time had chosen to fall next to them, like a spotlight to further accentuate their deaths.

There was little he could do at this point. With no passing by people foolish enough to enter, no sight of medical kits or anything that could keep his insides within him and his two friends already drooling blood at his side, Kiriya resigned himself to death after death. Even he had always been somewhat isolated from the true terror of death; bodies were cleaned and given blush, eyes closed to hide their vacant looks and his own friend who he had caused the death of, he had committed suicide when Kiriya was unable to help, meaning he had only seen him in a coffin.

But the terror in front of him was on display. Compared to all of the nonsensical trinkets scattered about, the visceral show of friendship shone out like a movie. They had been perfectly skewered together, the piece of wood bringing their bodies close as they died within moments.

'They… might have… been a cute… couple.' It was too much like last time. No, worse. Last time he had been able to help them succeed, leaving special documents, files and research he had conducted into the cold hours of the morning, being able to pass one final message to Emu before he came into this accursed world. Had that meant nothing? Was he to be awarded with a paradise coated hell? At least he had helped them to survive, to carry on the fight in his steed while using his gashat as a steed. They could one day end up carrying on like normal doctors and whatever Taiga considered himself these days.

"This can't be the end. I'll find a respawn, three of them. We'll carry on in this heaven together." His words were almost whimsical at this stage, muttered in delusion born from true dreams. "We'll make this place a heaven together; carry on our jolly way and when you end up having babies I'll treat them like grandchildren, okay? Together… you were so nice in this heaven so let's carry on…"

"Together…"

That was the tale of Kiriya Kujou.

 _ **GAME OVER!**_

* * *

" _You do not belong here… you are an invader… do not mess with the flow… Why did you come here…? You do not belong… you share his fate… beware the consequences…"_

Around him were a wide variety of humanoids, conversing with humans like the whole scenario was perfectly normal. At the stall nearby, a crocodile man was happily bargaining with a wolf that was keen to squeeze all he could for a few apples. A man decked in armour was happily chatting to a green haired girl as she regaled him with epic tales of her adventures through the playground.

"Hey, can I do anything for you?" the shopkeeper asked politely, a jovial plump man with clothes befitting a successful merchant. "The Appas are in season and absolutely the sweetest on sale!"

Kiriya blinked. He blinked again. The shopkeeper, concerned about his new client, paused in his pushing for the sale, coming around the side to exit his stall.

"Are you alright sir? Feeling a bit under the weather today?" he asked, the biker shivering slightly before answering.

"Oh, sorry. I must've been in another world." He apologised, drawing a laugh out of the man.

"No worries, I fear we're all the same in that aspect. Appeals to those times when we were children, wandering about on adventures with nary a care in the world." The shopkeeper replied. "So, now that we're all on the same track, can I get you anything? Top of the market guaranteed, just don't ask anyone in front of another stall!"

"Oh no, simply taking a look, but my travels mean I have to carry light. I don't think I'll be taking any of the fruits." The biker returned equally as polite and cheerful. He had experience with lying to many people about many things, so to fool a stranger who did not know of him was a simple task.

"Oh? So where will you be going?" The man asked, leaning upon the wood of the display casually.

"Wherever the roads take me. I'll be seeing you." With a little wave, Kiriya was on his way, not having entirely lied to the man. After all, if the roads lead him to spot he hoped to find familiar, then all was good.

He found a separate alleyway, just before the one he had chanced upon before. Bringing his hands into his pockets, he pulled out the familiar shapes from before, two gashats, a gamer driver, the gamepad and a letter.

"Wait, what?" shakily unfolding the piece of paper, Kiriya scanned the contents with nervous eyes. Had it all been a dream? Did he perhaps see what might occur if he were to tread in the wrong direction within his heaven? Was this a new layer, where he would meet even worse terrors than the last?

"No, that's impossible. That would mean it did happen, but I'm still alive. There's no difference from before, so maybe it was a delusion. It's just like that character from Meitantei double, always dreaming before something breaks him-

 _ **ThIs Is No FaKe ReAlItY. ThE TrUtH iS iNeScApAbLe. YoU MeT YoUr DoOm OnCe – KnOw YoUr WaRnInG.**_

"Well shit."

 _ **yOu DoN't BeLoNg. ChOoSe YoUr PaTh WiSeLy Or FaCe ThE cOnSeQuEnCeS. Do NoT MeSs WiTh ThE fLOw.**_

"What the hell is this? Day, still got all of my stuff, man doesn't remember me…" Kiriya for once in his life was freaking out. The world seemed like it had reversed, returned to the point where he had first entered this heaven and started him anew.

'Did I find a respawn power up?' he wondered. There was none from where he was able to see but perhaps his body managed to roll onto one hidden in the darkness.

"Oh crap! Subaru's getting beat!" Came the sudden realisation that brought Kiriya full speed into the alley next door. Rather than the casual beatdown of an untrained boy against street thugs that outnumbered him however, he managed to chance upon their first encounter, Subaru wandering down the cobbled path with the thugs entering from the over side.

"Hey, why're you lookin' so spooked pal?" the short and squat one questioned Subaru, who merely stood in a fearful stance. Next to him, the grey haired one took a step forward and took the reins.

"If you don't wanna end up getting' hurt, cough up whatever you got." He ordered with a menacing glare.

"You guys… did you see that I was alone and decide to take revenge?" Subaru responded, yet surprisingly, the thugs showed confusion upon their faces, cementing Kiriya's theory.

"What the hell are you blabbing on about?" the grey one retorted, tugging at the chain connected to his collar.

"Yeah, you nuts or summat?" his small orange partner added.

"Nah, don't worry 'bout it. Just chock whatever you got on the ground and we'll let you go scot free." Chimed in the larger one, a single fist curled up ready to attack.

"Well I'm in a hurry, so might as well." Placing the meagre bag of groceries at his side, the orange capped thug took a step forward, grabbing the plastic handles before falling back in line with a grin.

"Cool. Now beg like a dog! Get on all fours and howl 'Help me, anyone!'" he then demanded, but a trembling fist told of Subaru's intentions.

 _ **BAKUSOU BIKE!**_

 _ **LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUUCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?**_

 _ **I'M A KAMEN RIDER…**_

"I WOULDN'T GET TOO COCKY YOU BASTARD!" Kiriya suddenly roared, his heavily protected level 1 armoured boot colliding with the centre thug, leaping over Subaru to his shock. "Oi kid! Nail the little one!"

"Right! Yosh, here we go!" with a fierce kick, the teen slammed the small orange capped boy into the wall, nearly indenting the bricks with the sheer force behind the attack. Watching both of his friends slumping down to the hard unforgiving stone below, there were very few choices left for the remaining aggressor. There was no time to contemplate the arrival's weird choice of protection, not when it was threateningly holding a barrelled tire and one that he slammed upon the ground, causing a crater to form underneath.

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

"Don't worry about them. I'm a doctor, but probably not the one you're looking for." Kiriya stated as he removed the transformation, taking the much larger man's arm into his grip and twisting it painfully if the agonised screams meant anything. "You shouldn't underestimate a man who regularly checks dead corpse to find the most painful, quickest, slowest and easiest ways to murder someone. Oh, and a truant with way too much free time I guess."

"But I should be finishing this soon, so merry Christmas!" Subaru watched, only a slight bit offended yet confused by the Christmas addition, as Kiriya gave a firm knee to the man's… genitals, almost hearing a boxing ring's bell as the thug fell to the ground next to his fellow attackers.

"Now that's a game changer! A strike of satisfaction!" the coroner cheered before turning to Subaru. There was a moment of quiet before they both blurted out the exact same line.

"Do you remember me!?"

"How could I forget an ugly mug like that?" Kiriya teasingly answered, rubbing Subaru's hair to his indignation. "I guess we both respawned huh? Heaven's like my videogame."

"Wait a second, there's no time for that!" the teen yelled in fear. "What happened in the weird place!? Did Satella make it!? What happened to you!? I just blacked out!"

"Woah, I can't answer them all at once." The older man said, directing him out of the alleyway. I'll give you the rundown as we go back. We need answers and I'm going to find them, or my name isn't Lazer!"

"But it's not."

"My name isn't kamen rider Lazer!"

"Wait, what?"

"FORGET IT!"

* * *

Stood outside of the old house under the cover of day, Kiriya hesitated with his fist just in front of the door. Could he return to the place he knew he had died in? He had kept Subaru's death a secret, instead choosing to say that they had been gassed and knocked out, with the hikikomori somehow taking his word for it, but did that mean he was willing to take the boy to the same place he had been murdered, even if he didn't know it?

"No, be unwilling to bow like Snipe! Be hopeful like Ex-aid! Be brave like… Brave!" pounding upon the old oak, he continued without pause, desperate for the answers he so craved.

"Oi, oi, shut yer trap! You trying to break down me door without a password or signal or nuthin'?" an old voice called, a monster of a man coming out of the opened door. He easily towered over the pair, a thick white beard and an odd tattoo decorating his head. Chains came across his torso, bare of all but white chest hair carefully shaved into a triangular pattern and a simple open black sleeveless jacket was draped around his body.

'There's something familiar about him though…' Kiriya though, gazing upon his visage until it finally clicked. This was the man who had been so brutally murdered when he entered, meaning that the one who did the vile deed must've moved in at a later time of that exact day!

"So, what's got the pair of you so fidgety for? He gruffly asked, having brought them into his shop that, when the light shone through, actually made the place somewhat palatable unlike the narcoleptic mess of items it had appeared to be that dreadful night. "Are your balls chafin' ya that much?"

"I'm not worried about the position of my privates!" Subaru replied sternly, making Kiriya face palm. The kid was a good mind, but way too blunt for his taste. His straightforward and honest way of answering didn't really connect well with his delicate method of skirting around issues, telling lies for the benefit of others. "Don't start the conversation with potty humour!"

"Ain't my fault you pair are interruptin' the evenin' booze." The old man grumbled in turn, taking a large chug out of the mug he held in front of him. The man wasn't quick to divulge what was inside it and taking in the strong scent with a grimace, Kiriya wasn't too fast to care either. "Humestly, you'll kill me if you start talkin' 'bout boring stuff now."

"Don't drink while the sun's still out! You'll probably end up dying young." Subaru admonished, an act that drew a dry laugh out of the doctor.

"So will being a Hikikomori." He returned with a wry smile. "Get out some more, get a job, get a life and you'll be on your way to a nice heaven like me."

"That's not a problem!" Subaru denied before turning once more to the old man. "but I do have a question for you… a strange one in fact… have you died recently?"

A grim smile came across his face, turned blush thanks to the copious amount of alcohol he consumed, before he burst out in wild laughter, pointing without words at Subaru.

"Have a little faith in me lad! I'll admit, I'm an old man standing at death's door, but I've still got time in me yet!" he replied raucously.

"Okay, that's fine… then, have you seen a girl with silver hair anywhere around here?" Subaru continued, Kiriya sitting back.

'it'll be fun to see where this ends up.'

"Silver hair? Sorry if you were lookin' for someone, but I ain't found anyone that conspicuous." The laughter abated as he answered, looking to his mug, emptied.

'This is weird, all wrong.' Subaru pondered. 'I would say it was dream, but Kiriya's memory changes that. But what does it mean then? Why am I in this world? Kiriya says it's his heaven, so did I end up dying too then? Did my terrible lifestyle catch up to me?'

"So what brings good folk like you down here then?" the old man asked, refilling his cup with the mystery booze.

"Actually, we're looking to find a insignia." Kiriya interrupted, leaning forward on the counter they were seated at. "Would you perhaps know anything about one? It's for a friend you see, very important to her."

"Any specifics?"

"Well I do remember her saying it had a jewel in the centre." There was a moment of thought before the man replied again.

"An insignia with a jewel… Sorry, but I ain't got anythin' like that."

"Are you sure!? Try to think! Maybe you're just old and senile?" Subaru urged, only to get a shake of the head in return.

"If I couldn't remember at my best, do you really think I'm gonna do it with booze in me?" he snapped back, slamming the mug onto the table with a splash. "But that doesn't mean too much; I've got someone bringing in the goods later. I'm told it's some fine loot and there's a good chance that maybe it's what you're lookin' for."

* * *

 **Lap finish! Okay, so that's the first time killing a main character... weird. Next time, what shall come? Well, let's face it, you have your expectations, time to change them a bit!**


	6. lap 6 - NPC bargaining

**I return once more! We're finally making our way to the end... of the first episode. Huh, when you put it like that, I guess this story isn't going as fast as I thought even if he's already died. Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Kiriya: MODEMS, power up for a grand battle!_

 _MODEMS: Initiating preparations. you should start negotiations._

 _Kiriya: It's time for the forest battle!_

 _MODEMS:...Is that a mobile phone you are planning to use?_

 _K + M: Second gear! Start up complete!_

* * *

" _The worlds warp… reality bends under pressure…He cannot mess with the flow…the world grants him power…"_

* * *

"Could the girl possibly go by the name Felt?" Subaru immediately asked, the aged storekeeper appraising the boy with a judging eye before gradually lowering his cup.

"Now how on earth did you even know who's done the swiping eh?" the man questioned, leaning forward before he held himself back. "That's not the issue here. It's whether you think you two are good for the price."

"Don't worry about trying to size me up gramps." Subaru reassured with a confident smile. "After all, I'm as broke as they come!" fortunately for him, Kiriya chose to cuff him around the head before the much burlier man could do so himself.

"I still don't get why the hell you're so proud of that sort of thing." The coroner sighed, about to scold the boy further until the man gave a loud belch brought about by his drink.

"Well if you ain't got the money, then I'd say forget it." The storekeeper declared until a sharp click from Kiriya stopped him in his thoughts.

"So maybe the kid's lacking in funds, I'm sure someone as nice as you could see how much he wants the insignia." The rider remarked, standing up from the table and placing his hands upon the hard wood. "Is there no way the boy could do you a good trade or something? I doubt you've heard of me, but I'm usually pretty good when it comes to finding out… special information. My friend here also has a variety of different goods that are near impossible to find in this area and I would even say the entire world, for they are specially crafted just for him."

The shopkeeper spared a glance towards the small bag of groceries Subaru had with him, no doubt attempting to restock so he could continue his hikikomori ways, but thanks to the rather typical Japanese packaging, they certainly stood out from any of the usual stuff that Kiriya had come across at the stalls and shops.

"Now that you mention it, you have got some pretty unusual stuff in there." The old man eventually agreed, his hand reaching towards the bag. However, before he could reach it, the plastic bag was snatched away by Kiriya, who shook a finger in disapproval.

"Let's keep calm here. I want to show you the goods before you can snatch them away." The Bike gamer explained, pulling out one of the bags of snacks he could reach in the bag. "Ah yes, this is a wonderful corn potage snack, guaranteed to raise the level of content while eating by two hundred percent!" the shopkeeper gave the bag a weird look, undoubtedly never having come into contact with such strange packaging before.

"So you're trying to tell me this thing is food?" the man asked, taking the bag from Kiriya into his own hands and judging it. In his harsh manhandling, it didn't take much for the bag to pop open, letting out all of the crisps within, much to his surprise. There was no hesitation as he took a great handful up to his mouth, chomping down on the crisps in curiosity while Subaru watched with anticipation.

"Ah, I see! What an odd flavour!" the man remarked in praise, taking a few more into his mouth. Kiriya let out an unvoiced sigh of relief as the man continued to eat away at Subaru's snacks, while said boy was quietly crying for the loss of his crisps. "These would go great with some good booze, I know it!"

"You can't just eat them! Those are mine!" Subaru roared in outrage, though the man ignored them in his pleasure. With Kiriya holding the bag though, he could at least rest assured that the rest of his precious food wouldn't be eaten.

"Well I don't know what you're planning to trade, But you're going to have to wait until Felt actually gets here." The man declared jovially, much happier after his impromptu 'meal'. "My god, these things are really good."

* * *

After their little meeting with the shop keeper, the pair was stuck outside to watch the sunset. Kiriya was able to play with the gamepad he was given, still managing to rock the races in Bakusou Bike even as he stood, leaving the sat Subaru to shuffle in place uncomfortably as the glares from the many poor people bore directly into him.

"Come on Subaru, just relax a bit." Kiriya said, sitting down next to the boy while pausing his game. "After all, there's always going to be people with money and those without no matter where you go, even in this twisted heaven."

"It's definitely a lot easier to see the difference in this place though." The boy remarked, looking up at the glowing city that stood above them on a hill, then back down at the impoverished and uncared for section of the slums they were currently situated in. he would've continued his reminiscing if it wasn't for the annoyed female voice that penetrated his thoughts.

"Oi, what are you two doing here? You're kinda in my way." Turning to where it had originated from, Subaru startled slightly when his eyes rested upon the blonde haired girl,that incredibly small top and jacket pair with the ripped leggings being unforgettable as she effortlessly bounced over him from rooftop to rooftop.

For Kiriya however, this was the first encounter and he had to say, it wasn't too bad. The girl had those weird canine fangs that seemed to be all of the rage with children these days, as well as a scarf that rapped around her neck.

"So this is Felt, eh? Must say, I was expecting…more from you." Kiriya commented haughtily, looking down on the girl. Sure, she was more intimidating than Poppy Pipopapo, but that wasn't saying much at this point.

"You know my name?" she asked with a tilt of her head before his full sentence managed to settle in. with a burst of rage, her cheeks began to glow a bright red as she pointed towards the man. "And what do you mean by more!?"

"That's not important right now! We've been waiting for you." Subaru claimed, the girl losing her anger in place of confusion.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Let me guess, you've also forgotten about me too, huh?" Subaru couldn't help the stinging sensation that prickled at him. The idea that everything he had done was erased when he tried to help Kiriya kept raising the chance that Satella had also forgotten about them… but he couldn't lose hope. He would just have to keep pushing and perhaps that white dressed half elf might be able to change their expectations.

"Have we met before? I'm a very busy women, so I can't afford to remember everyone I meet unless they leave a pretty big impression." Felt returned, a dry laugh coming out of Kiriya.

"Well Subaru, looks like you're not good enough for the girl!" he declared as he chuckled away to Subaru's indignation. "But naturally, we do have a reason for being here. Would it be possible to negotiate for an insignia you might have?" the girl smiled, not fully expected considering that they hadn't been there to see it stolen this time.

"So that's what you want huh? All right, I guess I can hear the two of you out." She decided, walking up to the door and pounding at it in a certain pattern.

"For a rat…"

"poison."

"For a white whale…"

"A harpoon."

"To the noble dragon lord, we are…"

"Shitbags."

Kiriya couldn't hold back the second round of chuckling that came about at the unorthodox password system.

'I guess no one expects the password to involve self-deprecation. I guess everyone who wanted to get in would expect it to be some sort of boasting or chest puffing.'

"Sorry to keep you waiting old man Rom! My last target was more persistent than I thought. It took me a while to shake them off." Felt apologised as she walked into the old shop, the keeper holding his jovial smile as he welcomed the group in. Immediately, the old man went behind his counter, pouring out a glass of what Kiriya hoped was milk before handing it to the girl, Felt drinking it down in one go.

"Hey old man, did you water down the milk or something? It tastes nasty." Felt complained as she put the cup down, a gasp coming from the shopkeeper.

"I give you something out of the kindness of my heart and this is how you want to repay me?" he replied with a teasing smile. Reaching out with a giant palm, he began to rub the girl on her blonde hair to her displeasure.

"You know Kiriya, they are far closer than I had expected or hoped for." Subaru whispered, the rider shrugging. He had seen and worked with far worse combinations than a thief and a sketchy shopkeeper in his investigations. "I guess if it wasn't for you, then I would be left out here."

"Come on, don't talk like a wuss to your dad when you've got a face as scary as old man Rom's." Felt answered, both of the boys feeling a little angered.

"I don't look that old, do I?" Kiriya asked rhetorically, looking down at his Hawaiian top and red jacket. "I'm only 27!" seeing the judgemental look on Felt' face, he couldn't help the small desire to throttle the girl when he she let out a mocking laughter.

"Then that means you are old enough to be a dad! Maybe next time you should try and dress your age rather than some sort of weirdo."

"People have told me a great many things, but you're saying that I could compete with this old guy!?" Subaru asked with a fierce look on his face. Felt didn't let it get to her though, only holding up a hand in surrender.

"Okay, I guess I did go a little too far this time. Sorry bro, guy."

"You three aren't in some sort of conspiracy to try and piss me off, are you?" the elderly shop keeper asked with a tired, yet still angry look on his face. In response, Felt placed down her cup, turning to Subaru and Kiriya with a smile.

"Well then let's get down to business before old man Rom explodes." She declared. "How much are you guys willing to pay for the goods?"

* * *

'She doesn't waste any time…' Subaru mused, struggling to come up with a suitable price. 'I doubt that she would be brought over by the offer of food like the old guy was.'

"Before we do that, can we at least see the insignia? We need to know you even have it in the first place." Kiriya suggested, looking expectantly at the girl as she waved off his concern.

"Put a bit of faith in my work! Of course I have the insignia!" rummaging in her jacket, she pulled out a small plaque done in purple, patterns carved into it with gold and a sparkling red jewel in the centre. Taking it off of her hands, the old shopkeeper gave it an appraising look while Felt began to tell her story.

"This one's got a pretty nice jewel in it, so I had to work extra hard in order to get it. If you can pay enough to match the amount of effort I put into retrieving it, then we'll both be happy. Easy, right?" she said with a tooth grin, her fang pointing out of her mouth.

"Well I have no money." Subaru declared, much to the shock and then anger of the blonde thief.

"Then we have nothing to talk about anymore! Go take your dad out of here!"

"However, we do have things worth money and my friend Kiriya, the man you keep calling my dad? He's got good stuff too!" Pulling out a silver cell phone, Subaru held it up with confidence, the two dealers entranced with the sheen the device had in the setting sunlight. "This is a special device that can stop time for anyone, anywhere! I call it, a 'cell phone'!"

"I've never seen anything like it!" Felt exclaimed in awe, the two watching as Subaru opened it up and changed to the camera app. Holding it up in front of the two, Subaru held a confident pose as he made sure they were centred in the image.

"Take this! Nine shots per second-continuous shot!" pressing the button, both the old man and thief were stunned by the camera's flash, recoiling and complaining loudly.

"Woah! Hey! What's that sound!? And that was too bright!"

"Are you trying to kill an old man like me? Don't you go making light of me with dodgy tricks like that!"

Subaru interrupted them by holding up the camera, the saved images staring right back at the two, though Felt had managed to get the red eyes.

"Wait a minute, them's mine and Felt's faces!" old man Rom declared in intrigue, Kiriya watching form the side in approval. "What sort of magic is that?"

"Like I said, it's a magical device that allows people to freeze a moment in time." Subaru boasted.

"You can also use it to transform!" turning to Kiriya at his declaration, the coroner smirked. "Haven't you heard the jingle? Keitai hitotsu de Go-Go-Go! Moshi moshi Faiz! Dial up the phone, the number's five-five-five! Phone up Faiz!"

"Anyway, with this special tool, you can capture these frozen moments and then store them in here." Subaru continued, disregarding Kiriya's odd announcement.

"I see! That's amazing!"

"Never seen anything of the like before. Is this one of the metia people have been talking about?" Kiriya and Subaru had to pause at that. Could he mean media? But that would mean that something similar to at least the newspapers had to exist in this world and neither of them had come across the like at all.

"They're devices that allow those that haven't opened the gate use magic like real magic users." The shopkeeper explained, only serving to further confuse the poor Hikikomori.

"I'm more concerned about the price. What can I get out of this metia?" Felt questioned to Rom in concern.

"Well it's also my first time using a metia to, so I'm not quite sure…" Rom admitted, looking at the silver cell phone intensely. "However, there's a definitely great chance that it will fetch more than the insignia will; probably any metia would." A bright smile grew on Subaru's face, unaware of the worry easily seen on Kiriya's.

"Well then it's settled, right? My phone for the insignia?" reaching out for the insignia in the man's hand, he wasn't ready for when Felt snatched it out of the large palm before he could even touch it. "What the hell?"

"Now this is what I expected." Kiriya declared. "Let me guess, you've got other people bidding for the insignia, haven't you?"

"Actually, getting this in the first place was a request!" Felt answered proudly. "I was told I could get ten holy coins for it and I couldn't very well turn down an offer like that!"

"But Felt, you do realise that the metia he has would be worth around twenty holy coins, right? That means he's the bigger bidder right now." The storekeeper interrupted, unaware of the celebration that was occurring within Subaru's mind. "In fact, I'm pretty sure we could find some people out there that would pay even more than that for something like the ability to freeze a moment in time."

"Really!? Then that means I can get away with over charging for it!" Felt realised and it wasn't hard for the coroner to see the golden coins in her eyes.

"So, is it possible for us to meet with this client then?" Kiriya asked, for it was better to dos o while they were still happy with their delusions of power. After all, once the charge for the battery ran out, they would be out of luck and electrical power didn't seem like a thing either and without a charger, internet or any phone cables to begin with, it would be no big loss for anyone apart from whoever bought it after Felt.

"Sure, the negotiations are going to be held here anyway." Felt dismissed. "If a little thing like me dealt with them alone, then I'd be absolutely sunk if a client chose to bilk on me. I don't have to worry if I've got old man Rom on hand to help me out." A knocking at the door drew attention towards it, the same rhythmic pattern as the one Felt had put in when she had entered.

"Do you think they know the password?" Rom asked to Felt, who gave a small shrug.

"Don't worry about it, it's probably for me. I'll get it." At the side, Kiriya was looking at the gamepad he had with him in interest.

'I don't remember having this when I died, yet when I needed it, the thing was in my jacket somehow. The same with my gashats and driver, I left those to Emu as a farewell gift.' Kiriya mentally recapped, looking at the glint of neon green and the familiar white of the gamepad in his pockets. 'But does that mean if I were to lose these, I could get more to come? If that's how it works, then I could probably become rich selling to the wealthy children games and passing it off as a metia. Te adults would get to boast about the fact they have Metia, the children would have more entertainment and we would have money to function easier in this place.'

The entire idea fringed on the ability to receive copies after losing the first one, but heavens were meant to be receptive and giving, right? (ignoring the time it had resulted in his and two other people's deaths.)

"So are you okay with letting her use you like that?" Subaru asked to the shopkeeper who let out a sigh.

"I mean, it's not like we're total strangers or something." He answered. "I've known her for a long time, so I help her out." Seeing the man pick a ginormous bat up, Subaru had to comment.

"I can't help but give a wry smile when I see you like such a barbarian."

"Everyone around here's fighting to survive. Everyone teams up to keep themselves alive. I've got to look after Felt because here ain't no one else who's gonna do it."

"I was right, it was for me. Over here, take a seat."

* * *

 **Game Pause! now for the next negotiation! What will happen next? Even I'm not too sure! What does the first part mean? I guess all of the answer will be revealed very soon, so stay tuned for the next part!**


	7. lap 7 - boss level

**Greetings! keep those engines revved because this only story of its kind is not dead yet! Not until christmas!... just kidding of course, I've still got all of the other episodes to go through, but I finally reach the end of episode 1! Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Kiriya: time to go to school MODEMS!_

 _MODEMS: Initiating combat sequences._

 _Kiriya: Wait, what are you doing!? There are children there!_

 _MODEMS: Not for me - to assist you._

 _K + M: Second gear! Start up complete!_

* * *

"I must admit, I wasn't expecting the several strangers waiting here for me as well. Was this ever mentioned in our dealings?"

"Sorry there, but I'd be in trouble if you decided to bilk on me. We weaklings have our own special brand of smarts."

Waltzing into the shop with a regal strut, the woman who entered tossed back dark hair, making her way to the bar while Felt stood to the side.

"Well I know this older fellow, but who are these young men then?" she asked, taking a seat at the bar and leaning her head upon her hand, Kiriya coughing and turning away; that look didn't seem good, not from his experiences.

"These dudes are Subaru and Kiriya, they're the ones who are also negotiating with me." The blonde thief answered, the coroner giving a nod while Subaru just awkwardly sat there, gazing at the beauty before them. A dark purple flower sat upon her head, her face perfectly done to hide all flaws. Her skin-tight body suit did little to stop the hikikomori's rampant imagination, the torso cut to reveal the midriff and her chest near bursting out of the small flaps that held her in place while a collar of pink feathers surrounded her neck. "Looks like you've got some rivals for you prize!"

"I see…"

"So you will be bidding against them and whoever's willing to offer the greatest price gets the insignia." Felt explained, the woman delicately licking her lips as she placed down an empty cup. "I don't really care who actually ends up with the thing, so either side can offer as much as they want as long as it gets higher than the other!"

"You know, I really like that personality of yours." The woman commented. "So how much did these fine men bid?"

"Well, we've put up this metia we have on us." Subaru answered, flipping his phone open. "It's a rare item, probably the only one of its kind in this world."

"The man made an estimate of around twenty holy gold coins, so it's your turn miss." Kiriya finalised, standing behind Subaru, his emotionless eyes boring deep into the woman's. There was something off about her, something that just didn't seem right at all…

"Of course, anyone would be able to get a good price for a metia… but unfortunately for you, my client sent me with some extra funds, just to sweeten up the deal." The woman answered with a smile, the boy tutting.

"So your client asked you to fetch it too?" Subaru asked, receiving a nod in return.

"I have no use for it, but my client does indeed wish to have it. Do the two of you happen to be in the same business as I am?" the woman replied, Kiriya scoffing and rubbing the boy's hair, much to his chagrin.

"If you were in the same business as him, you'd be unemployed miss!" the coroner joked. "I'm a doctor though, a medical examiner to be more precise."

I see, so that's where you ended up getting the money in order to afford a metia…"

"So these two have managed to name a price that puts him far in the lead, what have you got then?" Felt eagerly enquired, legs kicking wildly. There was nothing that could stir excitement like the thrill of a high level auction. Without words, the woman brought out an old leather pouch, the movement of drawing it from where she kept in in her bodysuit causing its silver contents to spill into the waiting hands of Rom.

"That's twenty exactly."

"And all that my employer provided me with." The woman added with a smile. "Will it not be enough?"

"Well, the metia is indeed worth no less than twenty and in this case, it looks like the deal is leaning towards the boys." The elderly shopkeeper declared, the pathetically disparaged face of Subaru quickly brightening in surprise. "Sorry for you and your employer, but you better bag up those coins and leave quickly. You saw that I took nothing from those piles."

"Well sorry Miss…"

"Elsa."

"Elsa, if you get into any trouble with your employer." Kiriya said with a slight bow, the woman waving off his concern light-heartedly.

"It can't be helped. It was my employer's fault for trying to underpay anyway." Elsa stated, standing from the table at the same time as Subaru. "Well, it looks like this deal ended in disappointment for me, but I'll be taking my leave now. By the way, what do you intend to do with that insignia?"

"Oh, we're just going to find its original owner and return it to her." Subaru replied, his genial smile replaced by the same fear that quickly overtook both Rom and Felt, Kiriya drawing out the gamer driver and Bakusou Bike gashat. A great pressure bore down upon them as the woman stood with shadowed eyes stock still, not even the tensing of muscles as the room filled with dread.

"Oh, so you're with them then…" the woman cooed, her tone darkening like the night sky outside. Kiriya pulled back Subaru as the same time Felt jumped him, the driver securing onto his waist as the sound of metal sliced through the air.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed!?" the thief yelled at Subaru, whose eyes froze at the sight of the wicked edge beaming in the dying daylight Kiriya was quick with his thumb, no time spared with his trademark spin as he plunged the gashat down, Rom already swinging the heavy bat at his side with the ferocity of a giant. "Henshin!"

 _ **BAKUSOU BIKE!**_

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUUCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?**_

 _ **I'M A KAMEN RIDER…**_

* * *

"This is my first fight to the death with a giant, but a doctor? I must say I wasn't expecting that!" the woman cried in sadistic glee, leaping away from the joint force of wood and tire as Kiriya stood firm in his level 1 bike gamer form. Her landing upon the bar would've been perfect had it not been for the trophy stand that spawned in her place, tripping her and sending her to the floor to Rom's raucous laughter.

"Don't try and mess with me with such a performance little girl! I'll grind you up and feed you to the rats!" the shopkeeper sneered jumping up onto the wood and swinging downward, only to hit the open air as Kiriya open fired with his other tire.

"I knew Subaru would mess this whole thing up! Why can't my heaven be a nice place for a few moments more!?" the coroner yelled in frustration, the woman dancing around the yellow beams to an unheard tune if she wasn't reflecting them off of the cold steel of her sword. Rom was unstoppable, smashing through several of his furnishings with reckless abandon for even the slightest chance to collide with the woman splintered wood flying over her as she serenely smiled.

"That armour, it is unlike any I have seen before…" Elsa remarked, before there was only the ring of the very air itself being sliced apart. "But it won't be enough to stop me!"

Kiriya waited for the feeling of the blade against him, ready to try to use the sparks as a disguise for Giri Giri Chambara, but it never came. Instead…

"Old Man Rom!" Felt's cry mixed with the rhythmic dropping of blood upon the cold wood, Rom breathing heavily as he held a hand to the waterfall that fell from his neck.

"No time like the present!" Kiriya stated, pulling out the black gashat as Rom raised his bat high in the air. "Third gear!"

 _ **GIRI GIRI CHAMBARA!**_

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **GACHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **BAKUSOU, DOKUSOU, GEKISOU, BOUSOU! BAKUSOU BIKE!**_

 _ **AGACHAA!**_

 _ **GIRI! GIRI! GIRI! GIRI! CHAMBARA!**_

"IF I'M GOING DOWN, I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!" Rom roared, using all of the strength he could muster in that aged body to charge towards Elsa who merely grinned with content.

"Oh by the way… I never got to thank you for the milk."

"Damnit!"

Dodging gracefully away from the two parts of the Gashacon sparrow that dug deep into the wood, Lazer level 3 could only watch in grim awe as the broken glass dug deep into the shopkeeper's throat, tinges of white combining with a wine red as a great thump signalled his collision with the floor. The woman merely placed the broken remains of the glass upon the destroyed bar, sliding it to the other side as Kiriya swung his fist in the direction.

"You bitch… How dare you?" Felt growled, her fingers tensing around the blade in the small of her back while Subaru held himself in the corner.

"Well it seems you two have much more courage than you friend down there." Elsa casually remarked, looking down on Subaru's trembling form. He had no idea how to react when Kiriya brought out a great mass of neon green and pink, much less sure when the doctor slammed it upon his waist so a belt could be brought out. With Rom now dead, Felt about to stand up and Kiriya magically transformed into… whatever you would call the armoured being that had at one point been a life size chibi and a bike if what he saw was correct during the second transformation, the dread settled within his bones surged up and down his spine, freezing his every movement. "Just know that if you resist like the doctor with the second metia… you're going to be hurt badly."

Gently, almost reverently, wiping off the blood of her elderly friend, the fire in Felt's eyes flared furiously, every word spat with venom that even the basilisk may recoil from.

"I'll kill you, mark my words… even if you stand still you psychopath!" she promised, fully aware of the casually spun sword in front of her.

"Careful now, or this blade might slip if you move around too much." The woman warned, a maniacal grin upon her face. "I'm not too good with handling things like this you see, I'm a little rough."

"Sorry you got caught up in this, even if your doctor friend's able to fight." Felt called over her shoulder, her image dressed in another's blood burned into the hikikomori's mind. Before he could respond, the girl was gone in the blink of an eye, her own short sword drawn and her only indicator being her righteous yell.

'The blessing of the wind…'

"It seems like this world loves you." Elsa said as she gently leant to the side, the green arc left behind by Felt's attack glowing with promised pain. "I envy you… I really do!"

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **KIMEOUJA!**_

 _ **GIRI GIR CRITICAL FINISH!**_

The purple strike was stopped by a black variant, Kiriya's two sickles held in an X shape while Felt's body flew in the other direction to her shock.

"Sorry Miss Elsa, but no more people are dying on my watch!" Kiriya growled, locking against the psychopath's fierce grip. "I've seen too many innocents and too many I've caused to let a young girl like this face the same death."

"Well then maybe I should end your suffering for you!" Elsa snarled in reply, breaking the deadlock and slicing at unrecorded speeds, flashes of silver mirrored in the rapid depletion of the life gauge visible upon the coroner's chest, all while Felt could do all but look on in astonishment, Subaru still completely rooted to the spot.

"I thought I might be able to squeeze some wisdom out of your friend, but he seems to lack that. He hasn't moved yet and holds no blessings or techniques. Die with the knowledge that the girl will fall along with your friend." The woman promised in her cheerful voice, the health bar reaching halfway. If any normal human had chosen to attack, it would do barely any damage to a level 2 (level 1 having a greater defence and attack than the second level) so at level three, the amount of damage she was doing was far greater than he could imagine. Any attacks he attempted to make were quickly deflected, several limbs attacking at once.

But then it stopped. No more attacks were sent his way and Felt and Kiriya were bystanders as Subaru rose to his feet, still trembling, yet with a new found strength to his movements.

"Well, you finally did stand up. It's a shame that you couldn't do so earlier, or perhaps that man might've been saved." The woman sighed, holding her blade to the side as she walked gradually towards the boy. "I'll send you to meet the angels!"

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

Drawing the Giri Giri Chambara gashat from the Gashacon sparrow, Kiriya pieced the weapon back together and aimed it at the woman as she swung the sword horizontally. If he could just beat her by a few seconds, he could stop the attack! He could still save Subaru, there was still a chance! Pulling trigger, the steel grew ever closer as the hikikomori stood there, quiet.

"Way to go bro!"

A single centimetre. That was all that prevented Subaru from being gutted like a pig, his roundhouse kick sending her directly into the energy arrow launched from Kiriya's bow.

"Ah, I certainly felt that one." the woman moaned with a sensual tremble before her mouth opened agape in surprise, Subaru's eyes widening. How on earth had he survived that? There wasn't meant to be a way for him to dodge that strike, not when Rom had been unable to and the only thing preventing Felt from meeting the same fate was Kiriya.

She had lost the same authority she had held so easily before, Kiriya's blast going undefended as he stomped forward, lashing out with a kick and punch that had her nose crying blood. Felt wasn't out of the fight long, easily regaining her immense speed and slicing the back of the woman's knees and arms, unable to hold themselves up without the correct muscles still intact. Seeing her upon the floor in a growing pool of her own blood, unable to even move her hands to keep a grip upon her weapons, the woman looked almost innocent, as if they had just attacked a random woman on the street.

"You know, this isn't what I expected to do when I first appeared here." Kiriya commented as he held his weapon over Elsa, the thief joining his stance with her short sword as she took a moment to marvel over the rider's gamer driver and gashats.

"What are those things…?" the girl asked in awe before shaking her head and glaring down at Rom's killer in absolute disgust. "Can't think about that now. We have justice to dispense."

"Don't think I'm out now!" the woman growled, fruitlessly trying to move her body, though her pathetic wriggling upon the ground did little to raise her first impression, her bodysuit soon drinking in her blood like it intended to try and return it to her.

"Well then little miss murder, maybe I should show you my special attack!" Kiriya yelled, rapidly kicking her weapons away before she even had a chance to move an inch, Felt's sword raised triumphantly in the air as Kiriya manipulated his gashats with practiced ease. He hadn't tested this before, but what was the worst that could happen?

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **KIMEOUJA!**_

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **KIMEOUJA!**_

 _ **GIRI GIRI CRITICAL FINISH!**_

 _ **BAKUSOU CRITICAL STRIKE!**_

"CATEGORY: CROSSOVER! FULL POINTS!"

With no room to avoid either the blades or the shower of arrows that threatened her from above, the woman gave one final chuckle as she looked to the corner, her eyes settling upon the fresh corpse sitting there.

"Perhaps I will finally see my own guts for once… I hope they're a nice colour." Elsa muttered, closing her eyes for the last time, a blissful smile upon her face.

 _ **KAISHIN NO IPPATSU!**_

"Ew, Kidneys! I can see her kidneys! I don't like the colour!" Felt moaned as she jumped back from the decaying corpse whose head rolled away almost in disgust at her own body, the thief's eyes landing upon the elderly shopkeeper as they grew watery.

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

 _ **GACHAAN!**_

"There's nothing we can do for you now, we'll just make sure you get a good funeral for him." Kiriya promised with a hand on her shoulder, quickly joined by Subaru, speechless.

" _The thief lives on… the woman dies… you've messed with the flow… your fate is the same as his… you are an invader… beware the consequences…"_

Unbearable pain overcame the coroner, bringing him to his knees as Felt let out a shocked gasp. There was nothing he could do to stop the pain, growing more and more powerful by the second.

"Are you alright!? What happened!?" Subaru asked, his hands upon Kiriya's shoulders but the man couldn't keep himself together, already falling blissfully unconscious. What the rider wouldn't know was that his heart stopped a minute later, Subaru and Felt screaming for him to wake up until his final breath. His death hadn't been grand, but it had been in the defence of those who he could save through his actions, entering the next world with a smile on his face. And thus, I bring the life of this unhappy Kiriya Kujou to an end.

 _ **GAME OVER!**_

" _You do not belong here… you are an invader… do not mess with the flow… Why did you come here…? You do not belong… you share his fate… beware the consequences…"_

* * *

Around him were a wide variety of humanoids, conversing with humans like the whole scenario was perfectly normal. At the stall nearby, a crocodile man was happily bargaining with a wolf that was keen to squeeze all he could for a few apples. A man decked in armour was happily chatting to a green haired girl as she regaled him with epic tales of her adventures through the playground.

"Hey, can I do anything for you?" the shopkeeper asked politely, a jovial plump man with clothes befitting a successful merchant. "The Appas are in season and absolutely the sweetest on sale!"

Kiriya blinked with a small moan. He blinked again. The shopkeeper, concerned about his new client, paused in his pushing for the sale, coming around the side to exit his stall.

"Are you alright sir? Feeling a bit under the weather today?" he asked, the biker shivering slightly before answering.

"Oh, sorry. I must've been in another world." He apologised with a weary sigh, drawing a laugh out of the man.

"No worries, I fear we're all the same in that aspect. Appeals to those times when we were children, wandering about on adventures with nary a care in the world." The shopkeeper replied. "So, now that we're all on the same track, can I get you anything? Top of the market guaranteed, just don't ask anyone in front of another stall!"

"Oh no, I don't think I'll be taking anything. Got to be somewhere soon." The biker returned equally as polite and cheerful, if a bit more tired in his delivery. He had experience with lying to many people about many things, so to fool a stranger who did not know of him was a simple task.

"Oh? So where will you be going?" The man asked, leaning upon the wood of the display casually.

"Where-"

"SATELLA!"

Kiriya sighed, he tried his best to copy all of his actions the exact same from as much as he could remember after all the action but here was Subaru screwing things up.

"Well, here we go again."

* * *

 **Game Pause! 'Look brigadier, I think it's happening!' So, the end of episode one and we've started all other again. Last time, I just merely copied and pasted the extract with the apple man with a few changes and now there's a bit more about how he's tired, but why? This time, there was more he's done between dying and returning, but what...?**


	8. lap 8 - conflict cutscene

**Toei What the hell were you thinking!? I had a thing here, how could you go and screw it all up by bringing him back!? I thought you could at least keep your characters dead when they die, but I suppose continues mean nothing to the true game master, do they!? Heh... Breathe... So, apparently you weren't exactly happy with the reset, but how about I... You'll see, Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super Hero time!_

 _Kiriya: MODEMS, meet the consequences!_

 _MODEMS: Kiriya Kujou, you're an anomaly. born multiple times and died every time prematurely. I-_

 _Kiriya: What can i say? I'm a special person._

 _MODEMS: Yes...! You are special...!_

 _K M?: Second gear! Start up complete!_

* * *

With great huffs and puffs, Kiriya dashed as fast as he possibly could, the rider's thoughts flying through his mind as cobbles passed beneath him.

'Okay Kiriya, It's just like last time, except you also went to another world while you were at it, met an Ex-aid copy… Perhaps it wasn't exactly like last time' the man mused as he ran, the thoughts cheerful enough to bring a smile to his face. It had certainly been an interesting experience and it meant he had been able to get a few more gifts for him to work with.

" _I want you to have this… If you're really dead, then know that I place all of my hopes and beliefs into this, that you may have a better chance when you go into heaven again. From the sounds of things… you probably need it."_

"I'll ask you once more, why do you refer to me with the name of the jealous witch?" That voice… that was familiar and considering what Subaru had just yelled out… Oh dear god, was that a crowd forming in the streets!?

"Because you told me to…" Pushing his way through the gawking people, Kiriya was treated to the first hand sight of Satella in all of her previous not-at-all-dead-ness, (Certified medical term) alongside Subaru who looked just as lost as ever.

"I don't know who it was that told you to do that, But I assure you, they have terrible taste!" Satella whispered, a tranquil fury all men had learned to loathe when they had a relationship. While Kiriya had been fortunate enough to have been blessed/cursed with being single, the idea of being so angry that it made you calm… there was nought that could be said about the fear it instilled.

'It's good enough to get your engine started in a completely different way…'

* * *

"the Jealous witch is the epitome of Taboo, and you call me by her name that most would fear to even think of, let alone say!" Satella continued, the white haired half elf's anger fully visible in those violet orbs. At a loss for words, Subaru just looked to Kiriya for help, only for the questioning look he received in return to make him fall to despair.

"She's absolutely right!"

"That's too far man."

"If you have nought else to say, then I shall be taking my leave. I have many more things to be doing and I shouldn't waste my time here." A swift movement had the jacketed boy looking to a blanket of white, her footsteps echoing every single step away she took as Subaru's limp raised hand did nought to block her way. With a sigh, Kiriya prepared to move to help, only to find a flash of gold in the crowd swiftly moving forward to the exposed half elf.

"Hey, Felt!" but the coroner wasn't fast enough, the blonde thief easily slipping by Satella without a word, the girl starting before gradually reaching into an empty pocket. A moment's hesitation came as the white dressed girl whirled back towards Subaru, the boy visibly sweating bullets.

"So you were just stalling for time!? You're working with her!?" the boy's objections were cut off as Satella ran in the other direction as fast as his legs could take him, Kiriya quickly following her lead with a shocked Subaru in his grasp.

"Listen here kid, you and I are going to have a talk about subtlety!" the man scolded, every ounce of strength in his legs being put to use. "Did you even really notice the crowd that had been gathered by your little spat? Did you notice Felt gearing up for the steal? My god, you didn't think about any of this, it's clear on your face!"

"Wait, Kiriya! She told you her name was Satella too! You couldn't know that was a terrible name either!" The boy countered as his feet weaved about, trying to avoid the stray raised cobble that threatened to increase the distance between them and their targets exponentially. "Don't you think you could be a little less harsh!?"

"I've been through too much and until I can vent some steam, no." it was a simple response, but with the dark look the rider have Subaru, the boy fell quiet as he was dragged, fully aware of the various eyes that fell upon them as they ran; it must've looked like a dad trying to keep track of his children to them. That wasn't the issue though, it was trying to catch up with Satella… who wasn't Satella as that was the name of this 'Jealous witch' and explain everything out.

'Yep, seems fun…'

"You know, I just wish that someone would treat me nicer."

"Well if you'd stop getting yourself into scenarios where I have to treat you harshly, maybe I would."

Subaru was panting as they paused in the darkened alleyway, the tone of the half-elf's clothes making it somewhat easier to follow her through the dark area. Battle had tempered Kiriya's body, training when he had first gotten the gashat and continuing to do so throughout his regular life; being killed somewhat threw that out of sync, but the last battle he had certainly counted as fierce exercise.

"But why was I summoned to this world in the first place? Why were either of us?" Subaru continued around his deep breaths, the coroner giving a shrug.

"I've given you the reason as to why I came to this heaven, the reason you seemed to come along would suggest the same thing. Did you happen to feel like you were going to die at any point before you came here?" Kiriya asked, leant against the battered wall with crossed arms.

It was actually a well-regarded fact that the brain didn't register what happened when your heart stopped and you 'died' after being put into a coma. The brain simply stopped registering the surroundings around you in order to reduce the amount of impulses coming in or simply because they weren't receiving the impulse. Seeing as Subaru was fully able to talk, if he had at least felt like he was in danger could be a sign that there had been a terrible incident his mind hadn't registered. Kiriya was the same, able to remember his last words to Emu, but as soon as he hit a certain point just before his eyes closed, his mind was blank.

"Oi, what are you two blabbering on about?"

"If either of you don't want to get hurt, cough up whatever you've go right now!"

The thugs stood confidently at the other side of the alley, sauntering up with a pompous strut as Kiriya kicked off of the wall, making sure his sunglasses were secure upon his collar.

"Are you kidding me!? No one can be this persistent!" Subaru roared, the leader of the group scoffing as he pulled out a knife. " No one can be this persistent!" Subaru roared, the leader of the group scoffing as he pulled out a knife. "You're in my way! We have somewhere we need to be right now!"

The man prepared his blade, ready to go forward until a firm grasp latched onto his wrist, pulling it up and put of harm's wat as the thug looked up to where Kiriya stood with a stern frown.

"Don't you know? These sorts of things can be dangerous if you don't hold them properly. Poor Subaru might just've walked straight into it." The coroner scolded, his condescending tone a stark contrast to his ascending hold, the grey haired thug struggling to escape. A small second passed before the other two tried to intervene, but a swift mule kick had the smallest of the bunch heading towards the wall, a firm wrench and thrust having the butt of the knife driving into the fat man's head, knocking him out for good. Near wetting himself in fear, the last of the trio shoved Subaru out of the way, knocking the boy to the ground as his groceries tumbled to the ground, Subaru getting a close look before his eyes widened.

Normally, people would perceive something as simple as a bag of crisps as nothing major, a passing detail that could say little about their environment and if it had been any time before, Subaru would most likely agree. However, the fact that they were as normal as they were, perfectly unopened and rattling as the bag moved… it could only mean one thing.

'But didn't old man Rom eat those?' Subaru thought, grabbing the bag and inspecting it with all of his might. 'No, not a single thing wrong with it. In fact, I could almost say it's just like I brought it.'

"Hey, Kiriya can I ask you something?"

"How can I help you? No, you cannot have the knife, your doctor's forbidding it." Kiriya answered, clapping his hands off as he placed the large man's hand in such a position that, when he placed the knife next to it, it would appear that they were beaten after threatening him, which was correct. From the looks of things, they weren't advanced at all, thus they wouldn't have access to simple forensics tools such as luminol or dusting powder.

"How many times have we been down this alley? This exact one?" Subaru asked, his hand limp as he continued to look to the wall in front, a small moment of confusion passing across Kiriya's face before it opened in an unspoken sound.

"Oh, only once, but that's not the issue here. You've only just figured out have you? Well, I'll tell it to you straight seeing as I lost count. Yes, we have in fact been in this situation, meeting those thugs for the FIRST time, numerous times before. It's just that we've died every time."

* * *

Subaru fumbled around in his pocket, the familiar weight of his phone now becoming a trigger to a nightmare, his hyperventilation going noticed by Kiriya.

"There's a reason why I've been calling it a heaven, even if it seems like a pretty terrible one." The coroner remarked as he rested a hand upon the boy's shoulder. "It seems like it's only you and me who acknowledge this time travelling thing; the only reason I was so quick to notice it was because I'm not a normal man by any means, you've seen that first hand. Something 's keeping us here alive no matter what and the medical examiner in me is trying to find out just exactly why."

"So this is a time leap then… I suppose I shall call it 'return by death'!" Subaru suddenly declared, a small chuckle coming from Kiriya.

"Sounds alright to me. It's only fortunate that I stopped that whole knife fiasco again; you'd probably be getting yourself killed and killed again still if I hadn't stepped in." Kiriya stated, his own laughter infectious as the boy began his own laughter.

"No, it would probably only be that once: I think the bag would've fallen and I would see the crisps."

"But it's you, you'd probably end up debating the idea with the first person you meet, freaking them out. It's good to see you're still in good health, now come along, we have things to do."

As they walked down the streets, Subaru still trying to absorb the knowledge that every time he died, or even when Kiriya died, they would be forced to go through numerous time warps, the colours seemed more muted, the inhabitants in those coloured walls less friendly and the cheerful cries of stall owners, a lot more vague in their wording.

' I wonder if it does work like that though. Is it that every time I've died isn't the same number of times Kiriya has died? Do I simply just not know that he's died numerous times in order to meet this version of me? What if there was a version where he couldn't be bothered and just killed himself to see what would happen? Where he killed me? Where he died because of me? Whe-."

"So that's what we're going to do, okay?"

Startled, Subaru looked to Kiriya with an awkward chuckle, the Coroner sighing as he saw the boy's face.

"Could you repeat that for me?"

"Fine. If we're constantly going through the same timeline, than that means everything we've done has been erased in the previous ones we've been through. Like you saw, that means you've got your phone, you have your chips, you haven't met Satella in a good way and you never got the insignia. But, it's Felt who took it, so everything else should still be going the same way. She'll take it to the old man and try to sell it to Elsa, who will kill them. We can still try and stop them."

"Right! We should go back to the stalls and ask if they've heard of any pickpocketing incidents! Then we won't look as bad when we suddenly stop it from occurring!" Subaru added.

"Don't have to. Thanks to that little show of yours, everyone already knows that Satella had been stolen from and believe that it was you that helped cause it. That means there would be no use in going back." The doctor declined as he continued to walk, entering the open street once more to see a family walking cheerfully down the road, the fruits of a successful shopping trip in hand. The sight was one for sore eyes, at least until Subaru looked to the child held between them.

" _So you got separated from your mum then, did you?" Subaru parroted, rubbing the girl's green hair. "Well don't worry a bit; we'll find her in the speed of a click."_

" ** _Hey, don't get down…"_**

" _Aw, but I didn't win…"_

" ** _You can't give up now! Let's go again, okay?"_**

'I guess me and Satella never helped that child in this timeline then… I wonder if she's been found yet?' Subaru mused as they continued to walk, the tomato crushed under the wheel of a passing cart completely unnoticed. 'That means we never made friends with the shopkeeper, Kiriya never got to show off with his game pad thing… Maybe someone else will find her and she'll still get home alright, but this is a case of life and death here; we can't afford to waste any time!'

"I wonder what her name actually was, considering that Satella was just an alias she used." Kiriya pondered aloud, no answer immediately shooting to Subaru's mind.

"Well we'll just have to get her to tell us her real name this time, even if she does hate my guts." Subaru's confidence began to ebb away at the end of his statement, at least until Kiriya patted him on the back.

"That is true, you messed up real bad back there,"

'You're meant to be making me feel better old man, not shooting me back down as hard as you can!'

"But that doesn't mean I don't have a chance. In fact, I have a better chance as I informed her about the thief, maybe not in time, but I did. That means she would be willing to tell me her real name, possibly just so you never make that mistake again." The Coroner reasoned, Subaru sighing as his legs moved near automatically.

"I suppose that makes good sense." He conceded, letting the red jacketed man pull him along like dog. "Let's just make sure we get to the shop before Elsa arrives and buy that insignia. If we haven't been there before, then nothing's changed and they should still offer up the twenty plus holy golden coins they suggested last time, meaning we should be able to get the insignia without a hitch."

"And if we can do that without informing Elsa as to why we're doing it, then we can escape with our lives and return it to 'Satella', which would help get on her good side and then she'll reveal her actual name, it's just all falling into place now! Come on!"

* * *

If they had simply followed the rules, perhaps they might've been forced to relive the cycle at least once more, let their slates be wiped clean and return to the alleyway, where they would choose a different way of reacting to the thugs that appeared, calling out for help that would arrive in the guise of a red headed knight. But they didn't. they were heading directly for the slums where their target would be found, a Satella who held no interest in them and nothing that would prove them as good people, thanks mostly to the actions of Subaru and it did not like that, not one. Bit.

" _They messed with the flow… things change… it's going wrong, it's all his fault… What shall happen now? This is going off course… They messed with the flow… they cannot predict what will come next!"_

There was a routine, a predetermined path they had to take. His very inclusion in there was what forced it off of track but if it managed its works properly, it could remain on track and so far, it had done so. But now, he had messed it and up and yet, it couldn't stop this change. Oh, it wished to do so such an incredible amount, but there was something holding it back. That wasn't how it was mean to work, they were the one in control and not anything else! This was her game and her creation, to access controls they weren't meant to handle was a true pervasion of the rules!

" _I shall find them… they cannot escape… The flow will return to its proper place… There will be no interruptions…"_

But where to start? It would be breaking their own rules if they just randomly killed them out of the blue now, the time window was too small and the pair was far out of it. They could just break the rules once, seeing as someone else did before, but… this was more entertaining.

" _They will not mess with the flow… they will stick to their given story…"_

* * *

 **Just who on earth is this thing? It's not Kamen rider, but it's not Re:Zero... So What? Now that it's game as been derailed, can it get its characters back on script? What will happen now? Please, stay tuned and thanks for staying this far...**


	9. lap 9 - alternate route

**It's easier if I just say it now, yes I'm using the anime to work off of, I'm sorry! I don't expect a certain part in this to agree with the lore, but let's just ignore it this time so I can continue the story, let's just say that it was due to the appearance of a foreign factor that everything's going so bloody weirdly! Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Kiriya: MODEMS vs the great Consequence! What's going on!?_

 _MODEMS: Kiriya, your data was transferred into a different world and given a physical form. Interesting._

 _Kiriya: Well, it's certainly got more space than Bakusou Bike did! anyway, being data let me go to the Mightydimension!_

 _MODEMS: The term 'Mightydimension' is not registered in my memory. what is it?  
_

 _K + M: Second gear! Start up complete!_

* * *

They had made it to the shop in the slums, only a slight pant to their breaths as they knocked on the door. It all seemed so familiar, the grunted greeting, the small jokes that the olds man Rom made during the small talks; it if hadn't have been for the fact that the two knew they were about to potentially risk their lives, then maybe they would be able to enjoy themselves more.

"Hey old man, did you water down the milk or something? It tastes nasty." Felt complained as she put the cup down, a gasp coming from the shopkeeper.

"I give you something out of the kindness of my heart and this is how you want to repay me?" he replied with a teasing smile. Reaching out with a giant palm, he began to rub the girl on her blonde hair to her displeasure. They had been fortunate enough to arrive at a similar time as they had done before, meaning that everything was still working to plan. Subaru had his phone ready in his hand and if that somehow didn't manage to work this time, then they at least had the gamepad Kiriya held in his position to continue with.

"Are you sure that everything's going to go alright Kiriya?" the boy asked, Kiriya giving a sigh with his folded arms as he answered.

"Oh don't worry yourself like that kid!" the coroner replied with a firm hand upon Subaru's shoulder, Felt giving a small snicker under the caring palm of Rom.

"Come on, don't talk like a wuss to your dad when you've got a face as scary as old man Rom's." the thief remarked with a bright grin, Kiriya still feeling that small sense of indignation at the name.

"I don't actually look that old do I? I'm only twenty seven for your information." He rhetorically asked, a glance downward still showing the exact clothes he had worn during the entire escapade. Though there was truly no reason for it to appear so, the man thought that there were a few patches that seemed to be darker than usual, but it seemed that his clothes were restored each time; they were exactly the same as they always had been.

"Then that means you are old enough to be a dad! Maybe next time you should try and dress your age rather than some sort of weirdo."

"People have told me a great many things, but you're saying that I could compete with this old guy!?" Subaru asked with a fierce look on his face, no less indignant than the first time he had heard the statement. Felt didn't let it get to her though, only holding up a hand in surrender.

"Okay, I guess I did go a little too far this time. Sorry bro, guy."

"You three aren't in some sort of conspiracy to try and piss me off, are you?" the elderly shop keeper asked with a tired, yet still angry look on his face. In response, Felt placed down her cup, turning to Subaru and Kiriya with a smile.

"Well then let's get down to business before old man Rom explodes." She declared. "How much are you guys willing to pay for the goods?"

"Well, we have something very special to offer for you in fact." The jacketed man declared, an elbow into the hikikomori's shoulder having him hold up the mobile phone.

. "This is a special device that can stop time for anyone, anywhere! I call it, a 'cell phone'!"

"I've never seen anything like it!" Felt exclaimed in awe, the two watching as Subaru opened it up and changed to the camera app. Holding it up in front of the two, Subaru held a confident pose as he made sure they were centred in the image.

"Take this! Nine shots per second-continuous shot!" pressing the button, both the old man and thief were stunned by the camera's flash, recoiling and complaining loudly.

"Woah! Hey! What's that sound!? And that was too bright!"

"Are you trying to kill an old man like me? Don't you go making light of me with dodgy tricks like that!"

Subaru interrupted them by holding up the camera, the saved images staring right back at the two, though Felt had managed to get the red eyes.

"Wait a minute, them's mine and Felt's faces!" old man Rom declared in intrigue, Kiriya watching form the side in approval. "What sort of magic is that?"

"Well, it is actually a magic machine that allows for the freezing of moments in time for future records, as I said before." Subaru boasted.

"Ah, I see… I've never seen anything like this in my life. Is this one of those metia I've heard people talking about?" Rom wondered aloud, a cheerful nod coming from Subaru.

"Why yes it is! I haven't… what was it… opened the gate? So I wouldn't be able to use this sort of magic otherwise!" the boy declared.

"I'm more concerned about the price. What can I get out of this metia?" Felt questioned to Rom in concern.

"Well it's also my first time using a metia to, so I'm not quite sure…" Rom admitted, looking at the silver cell phone intensely. "However, there's a definitely great chance that it will fetch more than the insignia will; probably any metia would." Ah yes, Kiriya had to look worried here, but the luminescent smile that grew upon Subaru's face wasn't faked in the slightest..

"Well then it's settled, right? My phone for the insignia?" Even though he knew the result that would come about from simply reaching out for the insignia, he still had to do it, at least to make it seem like it had done before. "What the hell?"

"Now this is what I expected." Kiriya declared. "Let me guess, you've got other people bidding for the insignia, haven't you?"

"Actually, getting this in the first place was a request!" Felt answered proudly. "I was told I could get ten holy coins for it and I couldn't very well turn down an offer like that!"

"But Felt, you do realise that the metia he has would be worth around twenty holy coins, right? That means he's the bigger bidder right now." The storekeeper interrupted, unaware of how he was almost being led about like an actor by his two customers like the blonde. "In fact, I'm pretty sure we could find some people out there that would pay even more than that for something like the ability to freeze a moment in time."

"Really!? Then that means I can get away with over charging for it!" Felt realised and it wasn't hard for the coroner to see the golden coins in her eyes just like last time.

"So there's going to be a chance for us to meet with this other client then?" Kiriya asked, the small smile hidden from the others as he pulled out the gamepad held within his jacket.

"Sure, the negotiations are going to be held here anyway." Felt dismissed. "If a little thing like me dealt with them alone, then I'd be absolutely sunk if a client chose to bilk on me. I don't have to worry if I've got old man Rom on hand to help me out." A knocking at the door drew attention towards it, the same rhythmic pattern as the one Felt had put in when she had entered.

"Do you think they know the password?" Rom asked to Felt, who gave a small shrug.

"Don't worry about it, it's probably for me. I'll get it." At the side, Kiriya was looking at the gamepad he had with him in interest.

'To think that of all things, this would still be taken with me.' The man mentally commented as he flipped the machine about. 'I can understand the gashats, I can understand the driver, I can even understand why I managed to keep the gifts given by that boy, Egi. But why the game pad? What special trait does it give me?... I'm sure I'll find out eventually.'

"So are you okay with letting her use you like that?" Subaru asked to the shopkeeper who let out a sigh.

"I mean, it's not like we're total strangers or something." He answered. "I've known her for a long time, so I help her out." Seeing the man pick a ginormous bat up, Subaru had to comment.

"I can't help but give a wry smile when I see you like such a barbarian."

"Everyone around here's fighting to survive. Everyone teams up to keep themselves alive. I've got to look after Felt because here ain't no one else who's gonna do it."

"I was right, it was for me. Over here, take a seat." Felt called as she entered, her esteemed guest coming from behind her. Waltzing in with a regal strut, the woman who entered tossed back dark hair, making her way to the bar while Felt stood to the side.

"Well I know this older fellow, but who are these young men then?" she asked, taking a seat at the bar and leaning her head upon her hand. The actions seemed vile now, seemingly innocent motions tainted by the truth of her personality, but they would have to bear it for now.

"These dudes are Subaru and Kiriya, they're the ones who are also negotiating with me." The blonde thief answered, taking her seat at the aged counter with a casual bounce. "Looks like you've got some rivals to beat!"

"I see…"

* * *

"So you will be bidding against them and whoever's willing to offer the greatest price gets the insignia." Felt explained, the woman delicately licking her lips as she placed down an empty cup. "I don't really care who actually ends up with the thing, so either side can offer as much as they want as long as it gets higher than the other!"

"You know, I really like that personality of yours." The woman commented. "So how much did these fine men bid?"

"We've got a metia on offer, around twenty holy golden coins, as well as another metia of perhaps a similar if not greater amount to act with as well." The doctor rider announced as he leant back on the wood, glasses on to prevent the dark glare he couldn't hold back from being shown. "It's your move."

"How very to the point with you, but of course, anyone would be able to get a good price for a metia… Unfortunately for you, my client sent me with some extra funds, just to sweeten up the deal." The woman answered with a smile. "However, it is only twenty holy gold coins to match your current offer. Will that be enough?" a sigh overtook the coroner. He really didn't want to lose the gamepad in this life, but sometimes, sacrifices would have to be made.

"Well, the boys have extra to offer and the metia could probably get more if people really want to get their hands on it… It looks like the deal is leaning to them. You should bag up those coins and get out of here miss. You can't complain about theft either; you saw I took nothing from that pile." The elderly shopkeeper declared with a hand to his chin, a small note of disappointment leaving the woman as she recollected her objects.

"It can't be helped. It was my employer's fault for trying to underpay anyway." Elsa stated, standing from the table at the same time as Subaru. "Well, it looks like this deal ended in disappointment for me, but I'll be taking my leave now. By the way, what do you intend to do with that insignia?"

This was the moment they had been waiting for, the words that would determine whether they live or die. Subaru couldn't help the bile that threatened to rise at the mere thought, but he would have to remain strong; they couldn't reveal anything that would give Elsa a feeling as to what was about to happen.

"Actually, miss…?"

"Elsa."

"Elsa, we were going to keep it for admiration actually, but who knows? Maybe in the future you might see it again." The boy answered after a small pause. Give no real reason, then give them the chance to believe that they still could get it in the future without violence. There was silence that filled the room, Subaru trying to hold back the trembles that tickled his skin.

"…I see. I do hope that you enjoy your prize then. It was well earned." The final declaration was followed by the sound of a door, matched by both Kiriya and Subaru giving a small sigh of relief.

"I certainly thought that was going to go far worse than it did." Kiriya remarked as he pulled off the sunglasses to Rom's hearty laugh.

"Well you wouldn't be the first ones!" he replied. "After all, I've told you what this place is like. This bat's seen more action than it looks. It's not in a way I really like, but if it means me and Felt get another day, then I'll continue to batter them."

"Ah Old man Rom, you sound like such a pushover!" the thief commented with a fist colliding with the solid wall of muscle that made up his arm, a small hint of a vein appearing on the man's head before that very arm wrapped around Felt.

"Say that again, I dare you!"

"Okay, okay, sorry!"

"Well then, I suppose we must be off. The sun's going down and we need to book ourselves a good night." Kiriya declared, stepping to the door as Subaru gave a small start, following quickly on his tail.

"It was nice to see you." The boy added with a way, matched by Felt until they were outside of the shop, taking in the evening. "So, I guess we're going to find Satella and give her back her insignia, right?"

"Not at all." The boy had to sweat drop at the rapid reply, at least until the man explained himself. "Think about it like this, we've got nowhere to sleep right now and we're in the middle of dangerous slums. Do you think we're just going to risk going out at night after a target that we don't have a location for? She'll most likely be searching the next day as well, so we can introduce ourselves then."

"But where the hell are we going to go considering that the two of us have no money at all?" the jacketed boy deadpanned. "With the economy of today, there aren't going to be many people who'll take in two men who look like they work.

"Be optimistic kid, we've still got light to burn!" Kiriya ordered with a hand to the boy's chest, making sure that the red article was properly upon his shoulders before he started to walk. "All we need to do is find someone willing to buy the gamepad I have and then with the cash we can collect, get ourselves a room at the inn, simple as that."

It would turn out that finding someone willing to buy the gamepad was both ludicrously easy and easily profitable. The idea of having something that could instantly produce relatively easy and interesting games wherever you are, letting the player act as god over whatever character they were playing, that was a big selling point. It was only after having made the expensive transaction with a mother, her rapidly bored child instantly enraptured by the colours and sounds of the Mighty Action when Kiriya took notice of the small beep that filled his ear and the sudden weight that filled his jacket.

"Wait a minute… another one?" the coroner stated as he held up another gamepad, the exact same characteristics in his hand as the one held in eager little fingers. There was no chance he could control the grin that burst onto his face, the sight of easy living now not too far off. For Subaru, it was rather odd to see the man, usually fairly calm and relaxed in his speech and mannerisms, acting somewhat maniacal.

"Yep Subaru, we're going to have a good night's sleep." The coroner remarked with a chuckle, not noticing the sweatdrop that fell down the boy's face. "Now, come along Subaru! We need to find an Inn."

* * *

"Hey Kiriya?" Subaru called to the small bathroom, a questioning hum coming from the man. They had been fortunate enough to get there in time for their clothes to be clean in the morning and thanks to the amount they paid, not exactly little thanks to how Kiriya decided it would be prudent to make a further two transactions, they were given complimentary nightwear. "Do you think things will go alright with Satella this time?"

"It should; even if she lied, there has to be a reason." The man responded from in front of the mirror, making sure that there wasn't any unsightly hairs still remaining. Though they had been fortunate enough to get alone time in the men's baths, the coroner still wanted to ensure that he was still smooth in the small cleaning room that came with the stay, but manipulating a knife across the face was still rather awkward at times. "Just remember that she doesn't remember you this time. She hasn't introduced herself to you and you don't owe her for saving you."

"I know, but sometimes it just doesn't want to settle in." the boy admitted, resting with arms cuddling his legs closer. "I see her and it's still the exact same Satella each time, looking like she did when we helped a child with her, helped her search for her insignia."

"And now we have that insignia and the girl that called herself Satella recognises you as the boy that let the very same item be stolen from you." The coroner quipped back. "Things are different now and only you can change her perspective of you into something positive." Looking to the small symbol on the table, lit by the light of a dying sun, Subaru gave a sigh.

Things are different now.

* * *

 **Game pause! Yeah, so that's how we're doing this! If people were able to believe that the cell phone was a metia, then something like a games console was bound to seen the same way. How are things going to go from here on then? I don't have a clue; sometimes this is just being produced by the seat of my trousers instead of following the script I prepared!**


End file.
